LA AMANTE DEL GUERRERO
by EORIN
Summary: UNA ESTUDIANTE DE ARQUITECTURA SE VE ATRAPADA EN EL MEDIO ORIENTE POR ALGO MAS QUE SUS SUNTUOSOS EDIFICIOS.PORFAVOR DEJAR REVIEW O PENSARE EN QUITAR EL FIC AUN QUE SEA UNO... GRACIAS Y PORFA TENGALO EN CUENTA.
1. Chapter 1

_ESta historia se desarrolla en Universo Alterno. como es mi primer fic despues de casi un año de estar fuera de estos, espero sea del agrado de las lectoras y muchas gracias de antemano por sus opiniones, criticas, etc._

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

Como podía notarlo, su cuerpo no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, su rostro sucio y sin brillo a causa del fuerte viento que arrastraba la fina arena del desierto contra ella, su cuerpo delgado, casi esquelético. Había salido de su hogar tan apresuradamente que solo llevaba consigo, una muda mas de ropa y algunas provisiones, que se agotaron de apoco. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar un pueblo, pronto, donde pudiera reabastecerse de provisiones y de la tan necesaria y escasa agua que su cuerpo clamaba por tocar, 3 noches soportando el frio doloroso del desierto, despertando entumecida y sorprendida de seguir con vida aun. después de ser vendida por el mercader que le había tendido la mano, ella había escapado de su dueño, un hombre alto, y de hermosos ojos azules, huía con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda y sentirse segura de nuevo. No confiaría de nuevo en nadie, eso lo había decidido tras lo sucedido con el mercader.

Los ojos de Aoshi colocados sobre la chica que había seguido durante los días en que había logrado escapar de él cuidando de ella, para no perderla, estaba seguro que su señor, el lair kenshin estaría a gusto con la chica, para tenerla en su numeroso harem, tenia tanto dinero como deseara y podía sostener todas las mujeres que quisiera, fuere en contra o con la aprobación de las mismas, ninguna había colocado resistencia a sus atenciones, a su caballerosidad y a los suntuosos obsequios que les otorgaba por su compañía.

Poco había detallado a la chica así que esperaba el momento justo para acercarse lo suficiente a ella y comprobar lo que el mercader le había comentado a cerca de la chica, cuando la compro, solo había notado lo pequeña y esbelta que era, casi podía decir con certeza que ocuparía perfectamente el espacio entre los brazos del lair o de él mismo, estaba intrigado, no había visto bien a la chica, pero aun así estaba seguro que seria del total agrado de kenshin, según el mercader poseía hermosos ojos verdes y cabello tan negro como la brea, era en realidad muy hábil para escapar de su cuidado cuando dormía y cuando no lo hacia también, pronto llegarían a la capital de barakat, donde kenshin un pelirrojo había establecido allí su hogar, en realidad no pertenecía a aquellas tierras, pero luego de terminada su labor como embajador de su país, adopto la cómoda y suntuosa vida de los jeques, con la escusa de no tener nada mejor que hacer.

La noche empezaba a descender al igual que la temperatura corporal de misao, pero se había despertado y sintió el ánimo de seguir lo más rápido que pudiera, a la ciudad. Engalanaba un vestido de algodón con estampado floral, y ello hacia que no pasara del todo desapercibida, podría vestir como las mujeres locales, pero no tenía el dinero necesario para hacerse de las vestimentas habituales de las mujeres del lugar.

Decidida se acerco a uno de los primeros puestos que vio al entrar al lugar, una pequeña feria donde podría apropiarse de algunas ropas. Su mano temblorosa se acerco a la tela de color rojo que veía allí expuesta para la venta, sin dinero pensó en robarla, y cuando creyó era el momento indicado tomo las prendas, pero una morena mano le detuvo con fuerza.

No había querido intervenir, pero, no dejaría que la mujer corriera con la suerte de los pillos del lugar, solo por apropiarse de algunas prendas, noto los enormes ojos verdes sobre él, mirándole con temor y asombro, forcejeando por lograr escapar a la fuerte cadena de sus dedos.

Si quiere las prendas yo las comprare- dijo Aoshi, sacando el dinero que el mercader le había dicho costaban las prendas.

Si tuviera un empleo, sería suficiente para conseguir dinero y comprar lo necesario- dijo misao, con rabia, y forcejeando por última vez con la poderosa mano masculina, logrando soltarse, pero dejando una visible marca roja alrededor de su muñeca, corrió tan rápido como lo permitieron sus piernas, y se oculto tras un edificio pequeño, cuyas paredes parecían mohosas y desgastadas.

No es necesario que trabaje, solo venga conmigo y le daré lo que necesite- dijo aoshi tratando de sonar cortes con la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes. Parecía ser la única forma de mantener calma a la chica que le llamaba la atención, el hecho de ser el encargado de conseguir y cuidar de las mujeres del lair, no restaba su necesidad por alguna de ellas, por el momento había mantenido el autocontrol, pero aquella mujer de mirada esmeralda empezaba a derribar su voluntad. La agarro por los hombros cuando ella se acerco a él curiosa por su oferta, sus ojos chocaron de nuevo, pero aoshi no pudo mantener su mirada en alto.  
Sera mejor descansar, queda un largo viaje para mañana- susurro, inquieto ante el contacto con el cuerpo de misao.

_

* * *

_

_ATT:_ **HADERINEKOY/SABADO 22 DE NOVIENBRE 2008**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2, huir o morir en el intento.**

La mañana calurosa no permitió que misao siguiera conciliando el sueño, para su sorpresa cuando despertó, unas cadenas se encontraban puestas sobre sus tobillos, y ella era contemplada por los azules ojos de aoshi que, con cierto temor le observaba.

Que se supone es esto?!- le reclamo exaltada, mientras forcejeaba con las cadenas, sus tobillos se encontraban tan delgados que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en deshacerse de sus ataduras.

Es por seguridad- murmuro aoshi, mirando a misao quien se coloco en pie tan pronto se vio libre.

Se suponía iría por mi propia voluntad contigo- dijo molesta lanzando al cuerpo del hombre las cadenas. Apenas y pudo esquivarlas, pero su distracción, le dio la oportunidad a misao de sentarle un golpe entre las piernas, que lo dejo fuera del victoriosa, se apropio de algunas cosas y salió del lugar.

Espera!- fueron los murmullos que logro escuchar misao del golpeado hombre que en poco tiempo se repuso del dolor y le siguió atrapándole de nuevo, pero no con cadenas si no con sus fuertes brazos, que le rodearon por el pecho.

Esta bien, te dejare sin cadenas, pero prométeme que no intentaras escapar de nuevo- Dijo con calmada voz, esperando con ello ganar la confianza de la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

Supongo será mejor hacerte caso- dijo misao, saliendo del fuerte abrazo, peinando luego algunos cabellos rebeldes.

El medio día les calcinaba la piel, el calor era insoportable, y la tela que pretendía proteger los cuerpos, se hacía inútil cuando los minutos pasaban y no había sombra donde resguardarse mientras bajaba el sol.

Más adelante podremos abastecernos de agua- dijo Aoshi, tomando la cantimplora de la chica. Cuanto demoraremos en llegar a donde sea que nos dirigimos?- cuestiono misao, tapando su rostro con un pequeño pañuelo, evitando que la arena que golpeaba contra ella, le molestara, aoshi la observo desde su altura, incapaz de sostener la mirada de aquellas gemas verdes- esta noche llegaremos a los limites del palacio- respondió esperando que su respuesta fuera suficiente para calmar la curiosidad femenina.

Aoshi se detuvo con brusquedad, halando a misao hacia su cuerpo, mientras se apoyaban contra una formación rocosa, que aria de escudo. Que sucede?- pregunto asaltada por el cálido contacto con el cuerpo masculino. Bandidos- sugirió aoshi rosando sin querer con aquel suave murmullo el oído femenino colocando nerviosa a la chica, le parecía un contacto muy intimo, para seguirlo soportando. El resonar de los casco se acercó y luego se alejo de ellos, Aoshi aun mantenía a misao en una protectora posición contra su cuerpo, soltándola casi con reticencia al ver alejarse a los jinetes.

Con el sol ahora tras sus espaldas, el frio les empezó a golpear, debilitando sus cuerpos, dejándolos sin energía y así fue simple verse atrapados por el grupo de jinetes que habían esquivado. Mostraban gran interés en misao, el grupo no era mayor a una pequeña tropa de 25 hombres, entre ellos, jóvenes y adultos.

Aoshi había sido atado contra uno de los postes que conformaban el toldo donde seguramente el líder de la cuadrilla descansaba, entre tanto misao era custodiada por dos hombres, que le observaban con fascinación. Los hombres del desierto suelen ser tan solitarios que no desaprovechan la compañía femenina que puedan encontrar a su paso. Misao observaba cada cm del lugar tratando de darse una idea para escapar, Aoshi casi oculto por la oscuridad, le era imposible de localizar, el frio hacia mella en el fuerte cuerpo masculino, doblegando el porte varonil y sereno del ojiazul.

Un golpecito en su hombro le despertó, el sol aun pálido iluminaba el desierto, pero brillaba lo necesario y justo para notar los verdes ojos de la chica a la que escoltaba, parecía estar bien, una sonrisa era reflejo de su buen corazón, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación por él.

Eh dicho que eres mi esposo, y ello evito que al ser una mujer libre, fuera tomada como esposa de su líder- susurro misao a aoshi que con un suave toque retiro algunos cabellos y tomándole por sorpresa su mano se aferro a su nuca, rosando con suavidad los labios femeninos. Azorada por aquel acto el primer reflejo de misao fue alejarse de él, pero la mano masculina le retenía con fuerza impidiéndole retirarse de su boca, nos observan- susurro Aoshi a la chica, savia cometió el peor error de un guardia, solo era el encargado de proteger a la chica que llegaría a ser la número 150 en el medianamente gran harem del lair kenshin, no podía verla de otro modo, solo una candidata mas a esposa o amante del lair.

Aoshi se coloco en pie, tan rápido como pudo arrastrando consigo a Misao.

Agradecimientos a mis lectoras gracias por sus revews

Espero les haya gustado y me den sugerencias al respecto, disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas, hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

**3 CAPITULO: Pensamientos absurdos o un clamor del corazón**

Como habían logrado escapar de sus guardas y encontrarse en relativa calma, seguros en una pequeña cueva era lo que misao se preguntaba, recordaba levemente, haber sentido un fuerte dolor cuando le tomaron por el cabello con fuerza y le alejaron del confortable y cálido contacto con el cuerpo masculino.

Después de ser prácticamente arrastrada del cabello hasta el toldo del líder de la cuadrilla, se encontró frente a un hombre de ojos negros, piel morena, pero marcada por cicatrices de quemaduras, dándole un aspecto desagradable e intimidante.

-como es tu nombre mujer!?- pregunto el hombre observando con detalle el cuerpo femenino, admirando las largas y esbeltas piernas, detallando la textura, que se podía apreciar suave al contacto cuando atrevidamente recorrió con una de sus manos una de sus piernas. La sensación áspera de las callosas manos masculinas, hicieron que un escalofrió le recorriera la columna, asiéndole reaccionar, retirándose de su alcance. Aoshi por lo tanto aun en pie observaba con fría mirada los cuerpos de sus agresores a l rededor. A falta del cálido contacto de la chica su primera reacción fue buscarla con desesperación, mas que protegerla, anhelaba su contacto, y al verla ser alejada de él a la fuerza, la ira se apodero de sus acciones y arremetió contra todo cuerpo que se colocara frente a él hasta llegar a ella. No pudo lograr su cometido, pero no había perdido detalle a donde le llevaban a rastras, maltratando su cuerpo contra la áspera textura de la arena.

Asustada por el avance del hombre que le admiraba con morbo, se refugió tras un sillón, La voz sensual l de su guarda, le erizo la piel. No le dio tiempo de pensar, solo siguió torpemente a aoshi que le arrastro tras él varios metros, hasta que un reclamo por parte de ella a causa de un tobillo lastimado por su maniobra, le detuvo. Aoshi le observó deteniéndose a examinar el tobillo, notando la inflamación que empezaba a emerger y las marcas sobre la piel, al hacer contacto con la arena. La piel le ardía, pero mas que el dolor le hacia sentirse incomoda, por que ahora, se encontraba entre los brazos del ojiazul que le cargaba con facilidad. Su cuerpo le salvaguardaba del frio que la noche pudiera infligir a su cuerpo.

-Por allí parece a ver una gruta- susurro Aoshi a misao mientras se encaminaba a la poco visible entrada de la cueva.

Depositándola con extrema suavidad sobre el suelo la contemplo,

Que sucede?- cuestiono misao a su guarda, mientras limpiaba con la mano la arena sobre las raspaduras que mercaban la piel de sus piernas.

Quédate aquí, estarás segura si me haces caso- dijo Aoshi colocándose en pie y saliendo del lugar, pero misao lo detuvo con un suave toque sobre su muñeca- nos estarán buscando, fue demasiado fácil escapar, lo mas probable es que nos estén buscando, y no es que estemos del todo seguros aquí, así que mejor quédate por un rato mas conmigo- dijo observando como el cuerpo masculino se colocaba cerca de ella.- puede que tengas razón, pero no puedo asegurarte que estés mas segura aquí con migo que allá fuera- dijo tratando de calmar su cuerpo que clamaba por un contacto mas intimo con el cuerpo femenino.

Como permanecer lejos de ella cuando había buscado su cuerpo para protegerse del frio, contacto que agradecía por que se sentía en relativa calma junto a ella, su espalda apoyada contra su pecho, aportando a su cuerpo lo necesario para soportar lo que tardase el sol en aparecer en el horizonte naranja, sobre las dunas que cubrían la entrada del improvisado refugio.

El calor empezó a aumentar, el contacto le sofocaba, no solo por el calor, si no por las sensaciones que el rose de sus cuerpos despertaba en él, -"es absurdo"- pensó el ojiazul al meditar acerca de los sentimientos que la chica hacia aflorar en él. Había prometido serle fiel a su señor, pero en esos momentos estaba casi seguro que no seria capas de mantener la promesa de servirle y complacerle en lo que deseara. No entregaría a él a la mujer que sentía suya a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerle. Era probable que kenshin le mandara a buscar, así que aprovecharía cada segundo junto a la chica. La contemplo aun dormida, acomodando su cuerpo de manera cómoda sobre sus muslos, acarició su rostro y retiro de este los rastros de arena que opacaban el hermoso color pálido de su piel.

**Elizabeth/****HADERYNEKOY**** actualizado el 25 de diciembre del 2008**

**Agradecimientos a quienes me escribieron y dieron su aporte y opinión sobre la historia:**

** Rinko Inukai**: _tengo muchas ideas para la historia, pero me gustaría tu colaboración si es posible, dame ideas  
_**okon89: **_Espero te guste este capitulo y me des ideas si gustas, gracias  
_**espero no este muy cortito este cap**


	4. CARICIAS OCULTAS

**Caricias ocultas**

5 días en el desierto y aun, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de ser la futura esposa de un desconocido, pero en realidad disfrutaba de la compañía del hombre de ojos azules, que siempre le seguía y guiaba con ternura y delicadeza.

A lo lejos contemplaron una pequeña caravana que avanzaba hacia ellos. Un carruaje tirado por tres hermosos corceles blancos, dejaron a misao embobada, pero una cabellera de fuego, y ojos violetas, llamaron su atención. Un color malva era el tono de los ojos del elegante hombre que descendió del carruaje. Aoshi observo con humildad al hombre, siempre manteniendo la vista baja ya que de lo contrario lo tomaría como un desafío o desacato a su autoridad en el lugar.

-bienvenida a Barakat-saludo con picardía impresa en sus palabras a misao.

-"En realidad es un hombre apuesto"- pensó misao divagando, mientras ya en el carruaje se dirigían al palacio del lair.

En el patio principal un pequeño sequito les escolto hacia el interior del lugar. Sus ojos se extraviaron en las hermosas pinturas y obras de arte que ostentaba la edificación. Cuando pudo centrar su atención en el pelirrojo, noto con sorpresa que Aoshi le había abandonado, lo extraño, no se sentía tan segura ahora a solas con el amo y señor del lugar.

-¿es ella, mi señor?- cuestiono una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y tez trigueña.

- si- contesto kenshin admirando a la joven mujer

- ¡mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaoru!- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.- Lo primero que toca hacer es asearte, cambiar estas prendas estropeadas y sucias- comento Kaoru a Misao, mientras la llevaba hacia un patio amplio, donde las fuentes de agua, mantenían en constante fluidez las aguas de la enorme alberca, donde algunas mujeres, se encontraban tendidas sobre los cálidos mosaicos tibios por el sol del pasado medio día.

Algunos hombres apostados sobre las columnas contemplaban con aparente indiferencia a las mujeres allí presentes.

-Espero te guste este color- dijo Kaoru a Misao cuando después de asearse, le dejo en solitario en la que de ahora en adelante seria su habitación.

Tras las columnas Aoshi contemplaba la entrada de Misao al recinto .Sus ojos no se despegaron de ella durante el recorrido que realizo hasta llegar y sentarse al lado de Kenshin. Kaoru ocupaba el puesto que le pertenecía como esposa del lair. Al igual que Misao su vida dentro del harem de Kenshin, inicio cuando el mismo le recibió en pago de la deuda que sostenía su padre con el pelirrojo. Savia cuan posesivo podría llegar a ser el pelirrojo sobre sus mujeres, y en especial si una de ellas le interesaba, Misao no desmerecía de la admiración de Kenshin, pero había notado con la sagacidad que le caracterizaba que el guarda y mano derecha del lair, se interesaba de igual forma en la chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Terminada la cena Misao empezó su recorrido hacia las habitaciones del harem, dentro de los pasillos poco iluminados, percibió la alta sombra masculina de su guarda que sin aparente razón, mas que aquel imán de hormonas hicieron que el cuerpo de Misao fuere atraído con ligereza hacia el cuerpo de Aoshi. Los labios masculinos apropiándose de los labios femeninos en un fugas pero apasionado y desesperado beso que les dejo sin aliento. Casi aprisionándola dolorosamente contra el buro y su cuerpo Aoshi se atrevió a explorar las caderas de Misao, con un toque casi imperceptible, pero su boca compensaba la falta de contacto, cuando deslizaba su cálido contacto sobre el cuello femenino. Algunos pasos resonaron a lo largo del pasillo, advirtiendo a la pareja que el momento de intimidad llegaba a término. Aoshi soltó el cuerpo femenino resignado a dejar pasar la oportunidad y explorar mas el cálido cuerpo femenino.

**cap 4**

**31 de diciembre 2008 08: 34 PM**

**HADERYNEKOY- eLIZABETH**


	5. Chapter 5

**La recompensa:**

Como todas las mañanas, Aoshi se colocaba en pie, para arreglarse y ocupar su puesto al lado del Lair, aun que en realidad esa mañana Kenshin tenía preparado una sorpresa. Sorpresa que el pelirrojo esperaba le gustara.

-Buenos días señor. Saludo con cortesía el alto hombre de ojos azul oscuro.

- Siéntate por favor Aoshi, ordeno Kenshin al guarda.

Aoshi curioso por aquella orden se sentó cerca al lair, mientras notaba acercarse al lugar un grupo de mujeres. Observo a Kenshin con un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro, pero pensó luego que era un nuevo encargo del lair, para con sus favoritas. Pero al notar a misao entre el grupo de mujeres se coloco nervioso.

Al Llegar el grupo frente a ellos Kenshin ordeno a las mujeres se colocaran mirando hacia Aoshi.

-Es un nuevo grupo que tendré que escoltar?- cuestiono Aoshi mientras recordaba los no tan frecuentes viajes de las mujeres para adquirir fragancias, vestidos y joyas para ellas mismas, como obsequio generoso del lair.

- No. Son las mujeres que creo te pueden gustar y de las cuales escogerás para ti, las que no escojas permanecerán bajo mi protección, pero a quienes elijas serán tuyas.

Aoshi en la primera que fijo sus ojos fue en Misao, quien vestía con un vaporoso traje rojo, realzando el vivo tono verde de sus ojos.

Elige solo las que creas poder mantener- dijo Kenshin con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. No se encontraba en ese momento bien económicamente y era bien sabido que podría tener solo las mujeres que pudiera sostener, pero a falta del dinero, tendría que dejar marchar de su lado a un gran número de mujeres. Su primera opción, fue otorgarle a su más fiel hombre, un grupo de ellas, siempre y cuando pudiera mantenerlas. En lugar de tener que venderlas como si fueren mercancía. Eran en realidad muy hermosas, y cada 6 meses, recibían la visita, de otros lair y/o jeques que en búsqueda de ampliar su harem, llegaban a Barakat, para encontrar mujeres.

Aoshi, tenía claro como primera opción a Misao, pero no contaba con lo que Kenshin le diría a continuación.

Sé, estarás pensando en elegir a la chica Nueva, pero ella ya está comprometida como parte de pago de una deuda- dijo secamente Kenshin a su guarda.

Lo que no esperaba era la reacción de este, que tras escuchar esto se coloco en pie e impulsado por la furia le golpeo en el rostro.

¿Como te atreves a tratar a Misao como mercancía?- disgustado y alterado por la noticia, cuestiono Aoshi a el pelirrojo.

La discusión, de los hombres llamo la atención de Kaoru, quien ajena a lo que sucedía, se acercó al lugar.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto a Misao que se encontraba apartada del grupo de mujeres y al igual que Kaoru, observaba con sorpresa lo que ocurría entre Aoshi y el lair.

Calmada la situación por la intervención de Kaoru Aoshi se negó a escoger las mujeres que le agradaran, ya que no podrá tener a quien deseaba mas.

Misao por otra parte empezó a tramar un nuevo escape, no le había agradado nada de l sucedido esa mañana, y estaba en firme, para escapar de nuevo, como ya lo había realizado con anterioridad.

-"Valdría la pena escapar y dejar atrás al hombre que había imaginado a su lado siempre. Vigoroso, atractivo, caballeroso. Era escapar o quedarse y ser de nuevo pasada de manos del lair a manos desconocidas.

__________________________________________________

**HADERYNEKOY ELIZABETH**

**CAPITULO 05**

**LUNES 05 DE ENERO 2009**


	6. Chapter 6

Pasada la tarde Aoshi aun se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos con respecto a todo lo sucedido esa maña. No permitiría que le separaran de Misao, le seguiría hasta donde fuera necesario seguirla, no le importaría ir en su busca si se la llevaban del palacio.

-Reunida con Kaoru, misao se enteraba de lo que ocurriría. A continuación un pequeño grupo se había instalado en palacio a espera de la entrega de Misao.

Entre tanto ella después de sostener la corta conversación con Kaoru se había refugiado en brazos de Aoshi quien, con ímpetu le había arrastrado hasta sus aposentos, derribándola sobre la cama y haciéndola prisionera entre él y el mullido edredón.

El llamado de la fuerte voz de Kenshin, les saco de aquel idilio, donde se habían explorado casi con miedo a ser descubiertos. La puerta se abrió con fuerza chocando contra la pared, haciendo añicos los vitrales de la puerta. La reacción de Aoshi, fue proteger a misao con su cuerpo, acunándola entre sus brazos.

-has te a un lado Aoshi-fue la orden que dio Kenshin, arrancando prácticamente de los brazos y la cama de Aoshi a Misao, quien atemorizada observaba a Kenshin, pero en especial a su amado guerrero.

Kaoru, se acercó a los aposentos de Kenshin, deseaba persuadirlo con respecto a la situación de la pareja.

Kenshin como siempre que tenia la oportunidad, dejaba que sus ojos deambularan por las formas femeninas de Kaoru, el vaivén de caderas cuando caminaba hacia él lo colocaba en una especie de transe en el cual sus deseos mas íntimos para con ella empezaban a emerger, convirtiéndolo en un voraz depredador.

-Conozco tus tácticas cariño- susurró divertido Kenshin cuando ella se despojo de la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Si sabes a que eh venido, compláceme y dime que no darás a Misao como pago de la deuda- susurro Kaoru a su oído, como una caricia que tenía por objetivo sacar de él una afirmación a su favor y de la pareja.

¡Di mi palabra, y yo nunca eh roto una promesa!- se defendió Kenshin mientras sostenía con suavidad las caderas femeninas para acomodarla más cerca a él.

Porque tenemos que hablar sobre esto, si lo que yo quiero es otra cosa- dijo como sentencia a Kaoru deslizando sus manos por sus muslos.

Correspondiendo a sus carisias, se inclino sobre él saboreando con voracidad sus labios, dejándole desarmado y a su voluntad.-Insisto de nuevo amor- hablo con calma Kaoru, mientras era aun mas estrechada entre los brazos del pelirrojo, que ardía de deseo por ella. Soltándola la alejo de él un poco aun que su cuerpo le gritaba que se uniera a ella, pero no permitiría que su voluntad fuera quebrantada por la más antiguas de las tácticas femeninas.

Aoshi entre tanto escuchaba a través de las gruesas paredes de donde se encontraba, como aparentemente el Hombre que llego a palacio con su sequito, obligaba a Misao a subir al carruaje que le alejaría de él aún más.

Persuadida por los besos y carisias del pelirrojo y aun mas por su cuerpo cuando él le asalto con ello, se dejo vencer bajo el cuerpo masculino que le trataba con cariño. Pero aun mas, con desesperada pasión, sus manos contra su cuerpo era como encender una fogata que les empezaba a consumir a los dos.

* * *

Su sufrimiento no se equiparaba con alguno padecido con anterioridad, el dolor que sentía ahora por ser apartado de quien amaba, lo mantenía en una obscuridad que no le permitía reaccionar a lo que ocurría a su rededor.

El ajetreado y caluroso viaje, habían dejado a Misao agotada. El hombre que le escoltaba la llevo hacia un pequeño recinto, donde le permitirían por el momento descansar, al día siguiente le presentarían a su señor.

**lunes 12 de enero 2009**

**HADERYNEKOY**

**CAP 6**

**lAMENTO HACERLO DE NUEVO TAN CORTO, TRATE DE SACAR MAS DE MI, PERO NO LOGRE MUCHO... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS,ESPERO SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA DE AMOR UN TANTO TRISTE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Buscando el modo de salir de palacio, tras el carruaje que llevaba a Misao Aoshi trepo por los muros con la gracia y habilidad felina que le caracterizaba tratando de no perder de vista ni un solo momento su objetivo. Su oportunidad llegaría, cuando se detuvieran a pasar la noche o cuando adquirieran los víveres para el viaje.

Incomoda por sentirse presa en medio de los dos altos escoltas, les solicito que le dejaran bajar un rato del carruaje para tomar aire fresco, porque dentro del vehículo el calor se hacía aun más insoportable.

Aoshi noto cuando Misao descendió de la galera y de inmediato busco una vía de escape para él con ella. Pero era firmemente custodiada por los dos escoltas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

"No es el momento propicio para arrebatarla del cuidado de los hombres, le mantenían en constante vigilancia, como a todo bien preciado e invaluable".-"esperare hasta la noche"- medito para sí Aoshi que contemplaba a Misao.

La tarde calurosa era un cruel castigo para Misao, a pesar de las vaporosas prendas, el calor se negaba a darle un respiro. Al empezar a bajar el sol, el aire se volvió más liviano y suaves brizas emergieron dando un poco de alivio a los ocupantes del coche.

Pasado el ocaso, cuando la temperatura descendía abruptamente, el coche se detuvo, para alzar las toldas donde se refugiarían y pasarían la fría noche del desierto. Misao contemplaba con resignación las labores del grupo de hombres que se ocupaban en levantar las toldas.

Aoshi por su lado fijaba su mirada en el tenue resplandor de la fogata que pretendía dar calor a los reunidos cerca de ella.

Soportando la helada noche, se mantuvo en su puesto, vigilando como dormían en aparente calma el grupo.

-Señorita por favor levántese- le pidió uno de los hombres a Misao que aun un poco adormilada se sentó en la pequeña litera que le había brindado un cómodo sueño.

Al abrir la tolda, los hombres que salían tras Misao notaron una silueta masculina imponente con un sable en su mano que empuñaba con fuerza para luego arremeter contra ellos, después de tomar a Misao y apartarla lo suficiente del lugar para que no saliera lastimada por algún ataque. Misao estaba feliz, no solo porque Aoshi parecía vencer a los dos hombres con facilidad, si no por aquella mirada que dedicaba a ella cuando podía, mirada que le prometía la libertad y el amor que él pudiera brindarle y que estaba dispuesta a recibir.

Con los adversarios alejándose de ellos, porque Aoshi dejo que se marcharan, acudió hasta donde se encontraba Misao que colocaba sobre su cabeza y hombros un manto para protegerse de los inclementes rayos de sol.

Ahora qué?- cuestiono Misao un poco asustada por tener que regresar al harem de l pelirrojo y ser de nuevo alejada de Aoshi.

Ahora, no permitiré que me separen de ti- dijo con tal seguridad que Misao lo tomo como una afirmación y le regalo una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Aoshi por su parte dedico un fogoso beso en los labios de la pelinegra, acariciando su nuca y explorando su espalda con lentitud.

Hay que regresar a palacio- sugirió Aoshi, ayudando a colocar de pie a Misao, sosteniendo su cintura con suavidad.- será seguro?- cuestiono dubitativa Misao mientras Aoshi le colocaba sobre el lomo del corcel negro que le había llevado hasta allí.

Su mente calculaba cada palabra que sostendría con Kenshin con respecto a la situación de Misao.

**sabado 17 de enero 2009**

**cap 7**

**HADERYNEKOY**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AUN QUE POCOS DESAFORTUNADAMENTE T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

En las primeras horas de la mañana Sanosuke Sagara, jefe de un pequeño grupo de comerciantes de esclavos y pequeño terrateniente de la zona, a pesar de su cuantiosa fortuna. prefería mantener un bajo perfil, pero últimamente había empezado a reunir un notable grupo de mujeres que recibía a cambio de deudas con algunos laires o humildes campesinos que a falta del dinero suficiente para pagar la deuda con él le entregaban a sus hijas o mujeres.

-llamad a vuestro señor- exigió el hombre de aspecto rudo y sucio a pesar de sus elegantes prendas.

Kenshin, sorprendido por la inesperada visita, accedió atender al hombre que solicitaba su presencia

Que sucede?- cuestiono con aparente calma.

Esta mañana me comunicaron que la mujer que me habías enviado como pago de la deuda fue arrebata del cuidado de mis hombres por un hombre que de acuerdo con la descripción, podría decir es tu mano derecha- dijo con la mirada en el pelirrojo que sorprendido, analizaba la situación.

Aoshi- susurro mientras recordaba el comportamiento rebelde que había tenido últimamente, parecía tener por motivo la llegada de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Lo que no comprendo es como no le permites que con el pequeño patrimonio que le otorgaste forme su familia y si es junto a Misao mejor- le dijo Kaoru a su esposo después de que este le comentara lo sucedido.

- pero Misao aun sigue siendo de mi propiedad- dijo severamente a Kaoru que le miro con reproche, acercándose a él lo golpeo en el rostro, pero arrepentida por su acción acarició la mejilla maltratada. Esta situación estaba colocando a prueba su relación.

- no eras así cariño, que sucede?- cuestiono con gentileza y total curiosidad.-

- Si Aoshi se aparta de este palacio, no tendré en quien confiar- dijo meditabundo, mientras pensaba que Kaoru podría tener razón. El que Aoshi formara su familia no impediría que este continuara formando parte de su guardia, además eran amigos, no olvidaba ello, parecía que al pasar del tiempo había descuidado ese lazo que les unía, mas allá de ser señor y guarda, eran amigos desde hace tiempo y su relación, podría calificar de hermanos, pero Kenshin estaba confundido, temía regresar a ser el esclavo que había sido en su juventud.

Resistirse al llamado que su cuerpo le hacía, cuando observaba la espalda desnuda de Misao que se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras se refrescaba el cuerpo con la poca agua que aún conservaba era en realidad difícil, si fuera tan impulsivo como antes ya abría acorralada a la mujer contra su cuerpo y el áspero suelo, no se negaba que Aoshi era todo un caballero con las mujeres, pero esta chica lo sacaba de su controlada y pasiva posición.

La mañana calurosa los hacia avanzar con lentitud. Misao apoyándose en el brazo de Aoshi ya que se había lastimado al pisar mal sobre el terreno quebradizo del desierto.

A lo lejos se podía contemplar el palacio en total calma, pero dentro de sus paredes se desataba una discusión que mantenía a los que allí habitaban lejos de la situación.

Que quieres entonces?- cuestiono mal humorado el pelirrojo a su esposa de hermosos ojos azules que molesta por lo sucedido con Sanosuke, le daba la espalda a el pelirrojo.

Que la dejes libre, Si no estoy mal le diste a Aoshi la oportunidad de independizarse y porque no darle como esposa a la chica, se nota que estaría a gusto de ser su esposa- le comento Kaoru a su esposo mientras notaba a la pareja acercarse a la puerta de palacio. Temerosos, era notable que desconocían por completo lo sucedido en la tarde pasada.

**capitulo 8**

**lunes 26 de enero 2008**

**HADERYNEKOY**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVEWS Y ESPERO RESIVIR MAS.**


	9. Chapter 9

Deteniéndose al escuchar la discusión, Aoshi detuvo el caminar de Misao, dejándole tras él a manera de escudo. Conocía muy bien a su señor y si Kaoru no había conseguido calmarle, fuera el motivo que fuera nadie más lo aria.

Los dorados ojos de Kenshin, se fijaron en la pareja y molesto por ello ordenó que les separaran, los guardias dispuestos a complacer al lair tomaron con fuerza a Aoshi y le apartaron de Misao a pesar de la resistencia que este colocaba para no permitir ser alejado de ella. Mientras era prácticamente llevado a rastras del patio, observo como Kaoru se acercaba a Misao y abrigándole en un abrazo fraternal, le comunicaba algo que en verdad perturbó a la chica.

Si es preferible mátenme, pero no haré parte de ningún harem, yo eh decidido ser la compañera de Aoshi- le reclamaba a Kenshin que le observaba con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó ver aquella actitud en la aparente calmada y complaciente chica. Pero si él ni siquiera le había tocado, ¿porque sentía la necesidad de preservarla?

Si le diste a Aoshi una generosa suma de dinero para que viva como un pequeño terrateniente, déjale marchar- opino Kaoru, observando los gestos de desaprobación que hacia Kenshin.

Tal vez lo mejor sea que me marche- sugirió Misao, dándole la espalda a sus interlocutores. Aoshi meditaba con detenimiento lo que aria, no quería abandonar la extraña y naciente relación con Misao, pero no quería alejarse de su mejor amigo,

Misao algo molesta por la situación se retiro al amplio patio donde algunas odaliscas se tumbaban allí, para que su piel adquiriera el bonito color dorado que caracterizaba a las mujeres del lugar. Claro que Misao poseía un color moreno, que hacia resaltar el hermoso tono verdoso de sus ojos. No era una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, pero era evidente que le robaba el aliento al alto ají azul que ahora la contemplaba desde la distancia.

¿Qué sugieres?- cuestiono Kenshin a su esposa que también contemplaba a Misao, notando lo mucho que llamaba la atención del guardia

Podría seguir trabajando para ti, pero vivir independiente. Dijo Kaoru, jugando con uno de sus cabellos

Kenshin le miro, sonriendo se acercó a ella y acariciando una de sus mejillas asintió.- Me parece una propuesta interesante, pero con qué pagare la deuda con sagara?- cuestiono meditabundo y algo molesto.

Dejaras marchar a Misao con Aoshi?- cuestiono animada Kaoru, mientras deslizaba sus ojos buscando a la pareja.

Que haces?- cuestiono Aoshi sentándose cerca a Misao

Contemplando el cielo, esta tan azul como tus ojos- dijo ella ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa al alto hombre que sin percatarse se sonrojo por aquel comentario.

Yo podría comparar tus ojos con las aguas del más cristalino pozo de agua- susurro Aoshi correspondiendo a lo que había dicho ella de sus ojos. En realidad las metáforas que usaban para alagarse mutuamente hacia que en cada uno creciera el deseo de tener al otro a un más cerca de si.

Y que decidió Kenshin?- le cuestiono después de un largo silencio entre los dos.

No sabría decirte en realidad- susurro Aoshi acercando su boca a el rostro femenino, mientras ella le contemplaba sonrojándose y colocándose nerviosa, era evidente que parecía una chiquilla al estar tan cerca de aquel apuesto hombre.

Kenshin y Kaoru discutían mientras tanto a su manera, cuando no quería escuchar reclamos por parte de su esposa la atacaba robando de su boca pequeños besos que debilitaban por completo el cuerpo y la mente femenina. Su esposo podría ser el más tierno de los gatitos cuando se lo proponía, o el más fiero de los felinos cuando deseaba convencerla de algo llevándola a la cama y tomando su cuerpo con pasión y amor.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO DECIMO**

Las noches en el desierto suelen ser frías, capases de dejar doloridos los huesos, pero ahora su cuerpo se encontraba cálido, gracias al cuerpo cerca de él.

Las discusiones entre ellos solían terminar en la cama, su férrea voluntad se veía mancipada por el simple hecho de rosar el cuerpo de su esposa, o que ella tomara la iniciativa y lo apresara en sus juegos de seducción.

Después de ceder a lo que Kaoru consideraba justo para Aoshi y Misao, disfrutaron de una Sena privada que término con ellos en la cama.

Aoshi y Misao por su lado esperaban ansiosamente el día siguiente por aquella promesa de una vida juntos llena de amor

-estas cómoda?- cuestiono Aoshi, mirando a Misao dar vueltas sobre la colcha inquieta, llamando su atención, sobre las largas y esbeltas piernas que quedaban al descubierto por tanto moverse.

- En verdad estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda ocurrir mañana- dijo, mirando a Aoshi, mientras cubría su cuerpo con las mantas y se despedía de él, aun seguían siendo odalisca y guardia, no podían disfrutar de la libertad necesaria para amarse y/o estar juntos.

El día llego caluroso, Misao fue despertada por la suave voz de Kaoru, que le despertaba con una gran sonrisa y junto a ella Aoshi.

¡Buenas noticias cariño!- susurro con una sonrisa Aoshi que contemplaba a las dos mujeres desde una distancia prudente, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en Kenshin que un poco despeinado y con el rostro aun somnoliento arribó a las puertas de la habitación.

Es mejor que emprendan el viaje pronto- dijo Kenshin a Aoshi, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su guarda y amigo, en un gesto de ánimo y buenos deseos .Notaba la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja así no mantuvieran en el rostro una sonrisa.

Terminando de colocar sobre el lomo de un caballo las pocas pertenencias de la pareja, se colocaron en marcha hacia el amplio desierto, que deberían cruzar hasta llegar al pequeño valle donde Kenshin poseía terrenos y donde empezarían a construir su hogar.

Tras algunas horas de viaje divisaron la pequeña estepa, perdida en la inmensidad dorada del desierto, era un secreto el cómo podía subsistir aquel pequeño ecosistema en medio del caluroso desierto.

Pasaron el resto del día explorando el llano terreno, encontrando una fuente de agua dulce que les facilitaría aun más su vida allí.

-Iré por un poco de agua- le comunico Misao a Aoshi, mientras este acomodaba algunas mantas que les aria de colchón para pasar la noche. Según Kenshin enviaría con algunos hombres provisiones y materiales para que iniciaran la construcción de su hogar.

**10 de febrero 2009 10:50 am**

**gracias por sus revews aun que solo uno, esta bien, ojala luego resiva un par.**


	11. Chapter 11

La tarde llego con un sofocante calor y Aoshi y Misao esperaban el crepúsculo bajo un improvisado refugio.

Misao suspiro, se encontraba realmente cómoda entre los brazos de su guardia y amante, los fuertes brazos de Aoshi rodeándole con cariño, un placer que hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de explorar. -Trata de dormir- susurro Aoshi contra su cabello al tener apoyada su mandíbula sobre su cabeza.- en realidad no tengo sueño- respondió Misao, acariciando uno de sus brazos, palpando la textura suave de aquellos brazos que le enardecían y protegían a la vez.

El fuerte viento que suele llegar con el crepúsculo golpeaba la pequeña pradera jugando con el polvo que se arremolinaba sobre el suelo. Tratando de hacer cómodo el lecho. Aoshi acomodo un poco más las mantas, tratando de cubrir el área sobre la cual se refugiarían para pasar la fría noche. ¿Que sucede?- cuestiono Aoshi a Misao al ver su mirada perdida en la oscura noche, diminutos resplandores refulgían en el oscuro firmamento apenas e iluminando el manto negro de la noche.- Solo que no me canso de contemplar el cielo de este lugar, es tan diferente al de donde solía vivir- susurro recordando los problemas que había dejado en casa, un prometido y una madre enferma. Aoshi la atrapo entre sus brazos de nuevo, amaba el cálido contacto que hacía con ella su cálida espalda. Roso con la yema de los dedos los brazos femeninos, despertando en la chica pequeños escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo estremeciéndola.

Colocando atención a las caricias que le otorgaba Aoshi. Vio el momento oportuno para recompensarle de la misma manera. Tomando con suavidad una de las manos que le acariciaban, la llevo hasta su boca, dejando un pequeño beso que causo un poco de escozor en la mano masculina. Aoshi no estaba dispuesto a solo recibir de su parte un pequeño beso en su persona deseaba probar su boca, inspeccionar mas aya de lo que sus ojos podían apreciar de la bonita chica de ojos verdes.

Deslizando con cierto temor las manos por la espalda femenina, acarició con cautela la piel, suave a su tacto y al mismo tiempo cálido. Podría en ese momento despertar en ella el deseo más primitivo por explorar su cuerpo, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que ella anhelara ello como él le apetecía explorarle con lentitud, descubrir todo de ella.

Sucede algo?- le cuestiono Misao sacándolo de sus pensamientos más íntimos. Su voz le capturo, aquella boca rosa que le gritaba ser rosada por la suya, deslizó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de le chica atrayéndole de apoco hacia él finalizando en un leve rose entre sus labios.

Misao sorprendida por aquella acción, permaneció quieta, como petrificada por la sensación en su boca, quería tener con aquellos labios masculinos más que un rose, deseaba penetrar en su boca con su lengua y saborear la esencia de aquel hermoso hombre que le llevaría a la locura si no fuera por que él parecía mantener un extraordinario control sobre sus emociones.

La mirada esmeralda se sumergió en los océanos azules de su compañero. –Inténtalo de nuevo- sugirió Misao acercando su rostro más hacia el alto hombre. –si así lo deseas- suspiro esbozando una leve sonrisa, rosando con sus dedos los pómulos femeninos, acercando su boca a los labios de Misao, sin quitar la mirada de sus expresiones, arriesgándose a acercar su boca a la de Aoshi, se lanzó hacia sus labios, acariciando con frenesí aquella boca que le habían tentado descaradamente.

Derribado por la inesperada acción de Misao, soporto el `peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo y acaricio la espalda femenina dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la tela que cubría la piel de la chica que anhelaba tocar aun mas. Apenada por los resultados de su acción, trato de colocarse en pie, pero la suave presión que ejercía Aoshi sobre su cuerpo le advertía que no le dejaría alejarse tan fisilmente de él.

Un suave suspiro por parte de Misao llamo la atención del hombre de ojos azules reteniéndole aún más cerca a él.

-Se que hace un poco de frio, pero no es necesario que me abraces con tanta fuerza- susurro divertida Misao notando como de a poco Aoshi soltaba su cuerpo y le retiraba suavemente de él.- discúlpame- musito apenado, no había notado hasta ahora lo fuerte que se aferraba al frágil cuerpo femenino, le hacia falta su calor pero se mantuvo lejos de ella hasta que le tomo por sorpresa acercándose a él con la escusa que hacía demasiado frio para dormir sola.

Finalmente logro conciliar el sueño, abrigado por el abrazo cálido de la chica de ojos esmeralda, recordaba a verle contemplado dormitar durante minutos, el tiempo se le pasaba tan a prisa que apenas si concilió el sueño al alba.

**HADERYNEKOY**

**17 DE FEBRERO 2009**

**11:42AM**

**GRACIAS POR TU REVEW**


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana cálida le despertó y aun somnoliento observo a Misao a su lado aferrándose a él con cierta fuerza. Sus ojos exploraron los desnudos brazos de la chica, acaricio con extrema suavidad con la yema de sus dedos la blanquecina piel. Si no recordaba mal Kenshin les enviaría lo necesario para empezar la construcción de su hogar.

Como amaneciste?- cuestiono Misao mirando al hombre de ojos azules que sostenía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Eh dormido muy bien, claro que fue aun mejor el despertar- susurro acercándose al rostro de su amada odalisca, rosando los labios femeninos con los suyos, acariciando la tersa piel de sus hombros, aferrándole a él, al apoyar su amplia mano tras su espalda.

En medio de una calurosa discusión Shishio reclamaba a su hijo por no haber recibido aun el pago de la deuda con el pelirrojo lair. En realidad quería ver a su hijo casado si era posible, para que sentara cabeza. Estaba cansado de su falta de responsabilidad, aun que ya contaba con la edad suficiente para casarse, no lo había hecho hasta el momento, con la escusa de no hallar la mujer indicada.

Quiero tener esta misma tarde a esa chica aquí- solicito con premura la cabeza de la familia zagara que a falta de la toma de decisiones de su hijo mayor, le obligaría a cumplir con ellas fuere como fuere. Lo que no savia el moreno hombre era que la chica en cuestión, se encontraba viviendo su idilio en una nueva vida lejos del harem del Lair de Barakat.

En realidad esa mañana Kaoru se había despertado con malestar, hace varias semanas que estaba presentando aquello malestares y aun que sospechaba podría estar esperando a su primogénito, no le había comentado aun nada a Kenshin que se encontraba fuera de casa haciendo intercambios mercantiles. La temporada seca empezaría pronto y era necesario mantener al día las reservas de comida, esta temporada las cosechas habían sido abundantes y dejando lo necesario para abastecerse durante la sequia.

Había marchado fuera de su territorio para realizar intercambios comerciales.

De regreso con nuestra pareja de enamorados, habían esperado con paciencia a que el sol se pusiera en lo más alto del firmamento, y el grupo de obreros que Kenshin les había prometido, arribaba a esa hora al pequeño terreno.

Iré por agua y frutos para los señores- informo Misao a Aoshi que supervisaba el que hacer de los recién llegados. Misao no se podía mantener quieta, había explorado los alrededores encontrando una fuente de agua que les abastecería del tan escaso líquido vital. Era obvio que una de las primeras cosas que deberían hacer era construir un pequeño huerto donde lograrían sembrar algunos vegetales. No seria fácil, estaban arrancando de cero prácticamente y Misao estaba llena de entusiasmo y expectativas por su nueva vida junto al hombre que le había robado el aliento desde que le viera por primera vez.

Tras regresar de su viaje mercantil fue informado del mal estado en el cual permanecía Kaoru. La encontró reposando sobre la amplia cama de postes, vestida sencillamente, con el cabello recogido y con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono Kenshin a su esposa sentándose cerca a ella notando lo pálido que se encontraba su rostro -Nada solo, creo que algo me cayó mal- dijo desinteresadamente Kaoru mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

Tocando con suavidad su rostro, trato de descartar alguna gripe, y al comprobar que no tenia temperatura, le acarició el cuello, depositando luego pequeños besos sobre este hasta llegar a su boca, terminando su recorrido con un delicado y amoroso beso.

Oh cariño, tu tan gentil como siempre- suspiro Kaoru acariciando la mano masculina apoyada en su rostro. No encuentro mejor manera de tratar a la mujer que amo- susurro con amor cerca a su rostro, fijando sus ojos ambarinos en los infinitamente azules de Kaoru.

Me han comunicado que no has estado muy bien estas últimas semanas- susurro Kenshin con una mirada curiosa sobre su esposa, mientras esta le observaba y sonreía casi tontamente.

Si, en realidad no me eh sentido bien últimamente- confirmo Kaoru, mientras su esposo le acariciaba los hombros que de apoco iba desnudando- crees que se trate…?.- Valla si no es eso, no sé porque me siento tan mal- contesto con una sonrisa en los labios mientras notaba la felicidad desbordarse por los ojos masculinos.

Levantados los primeros cimientos de la que sería la casa principal, por el momento, los ingenieros y obreros se marcharon, con la promesa de continuar su trabajo al día siguiente.

Ya empieza a hacer frio- se quejo Misao aun no acostumbrada a los cambios de temperatura del lugar. Contemplaba Aoshi que había regresado hace poco con lo que sería su cena ese día. Misao agazapada cerca al fuego de los leños, trataba de adquirir el calor para su cuerpo.

Aoshi preparo hábil mente lo poco que había encontrado para realizar una moderada cena, era obvia la diferencia entre estar en palacio que allí lejos de todo. -Acércate- le susurro a Misao que le observaba desde el lugar donde se encontraba. – Tomando una de las mantas que tenían a disposición la coloco sobre los hombros de Aoshi al acercarse a él, para luego sentarse a su lado.

Eh pensado solicitarle a Kenshin permiso para casarnos en el palacio- sonrió Aoshi, observando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Misao.-¿En realidad quieres que me convierta en tu esposa?- le cuestiono mientras pensaba en si en realidad seria la mujer para él.

En palacio Kenshin se encontraba consintiendo a la futura madre, había continuado con los malestares y parecía estar de mal humor, tanto que ya no solía dedicar el tiempo que con frecuencia consagraba a las artes amatorias entre ellos dos. Kenshin, supervisaba el envío de los materiales que empezaban a solicitar los arquitectos para la edificación de la casa de Aoshi y Misao, mientras Kaoru descansaba sobre un cómodo y suave sillón proporcionándole la comodidad que necesitaba para sus frecuentes malestares.

Sofocada por el ardiente sol sobre su cabeza Misao sostenía un retaso de tela sobre su frente tratando de calmar un poco el calor que invadía su cuerpo y mantenía sus mejillas rosadas, a pesar de los vaporosos vestidos, era desesperante estar vestida, casi deseaba poder estar desnuda bajo la escasa sombra que proveía uno de los muros levantados el día anterior.-Aoshi distraídamente coloco sus ojos sobre Misao, que abanicaba con su mano su rostro y guiaba el húmedo retazo de tela sobre su rostro, ello llamó la atención de Aoshi, aquella mujer, le atraía en realidad y su cuerpo actuaba por si solo, sin siquiera pensarlo o darse cuenta se encontró a pocos pasos de Misao y acurrucándose cerca a ella, tomo el pequeño retazo y humedeciéndolo de nuevo, lo guio a través de el cuello femenino, dejando que algunas gotas del liquido vital descendieran por el valle entre el pecho femeninos. Lamentó no poder estar a solas con Misao, cada hora que pasaba se incrementaba su deseo por ella, deseo que se cuestionaba como había sido capaz de soportar y mantener a misao fuera del alcance de estos.- Reserve un poco de agua para nosotros- le comunico Misao notando lo distraído del o ji azul,

Gracias- susurro Aoshi al terminar el vaso con agua que Misao le había ofrecido. Cada gota que se deslizaba por su garganta era un refrescante alivio para su cuerpo acalorado, no solo por el clima si no por la cercanía de su mujer que le contemplaba curiosa, casi embelesada al notar sus ojos sobre ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Caía la noche y Aoshi descansaba contra una de las columnas de la edificación, soportando y resguardando el pequeño cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos. Cada día era una tortura, anhelaba compartir sus emociones y sentimientos con ella, aquellos que despertaba en su ser la joven mujer de hermosas jemas verdes y sonrisa cautivadora-"como podre soportar esto"- pensaba para si Aoshi, mientras despejaba el rostro de Misao y depositaba un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente de la chica que adormilada, suspiro después de aquel beso tan suave.

En palacio se preparaba una gran fiesta por motivo de la llegada del heredero y la celebración de los esponsales de su hombre de confianza con la joven que había elegido, pero en realidad Kenshin no tenia cabeza, más que para contemplar en los amplios jardines a su hijo junto a su esposa que acariciaba y cuidaba del pequeño heredero y que para ojos de los que Vivian en palacio, era el príncipe de aquella nación.

Pero como todo no puede ser felicidad, y si lo es no dura mucho. En la guarida de los salvajes guerreros del desierto, un grupo se preparaba, planificando su próximo asalto, el cual tenía por objetivo, tomar por propia mano a la mujer que sería la esposa del regente, la mujer que se había convertido en mercancía sin saberlo.

La mañana sobre el desierto es de por sí ya calurosa, mientras el sol acaricia las altas dunas y los que viven bajo el sofocante calor empiezan a realizar sus labores. Un hombres de vestimentas oscuras, y ojos marrones revisaba por decima ocasión la localización del palacio de Barakat, que en realidad no le seria difícil de hallar puesto que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Llegado el momento se presentaría ante el lair de Barakat y con cruda mirada exigiría una vez más su pago, quería dejar saldada aquélla deuda. Se había asegurado de que la chica que le entregaran fuere del agrado de su hijo.

Kenshin noto el gesto de molestia en el moreno rostro del hombre que dirigía aquélla temeraria comunidad de guerreros que Vivian de los asaltos o de trabajos de mercenario que pudiesen encontrar, había contado con ellos antes, puesto que perteneció aquel grupo.

Como vas a responder por la deuda?- cuestiono el padre de Sanosuke y líder de la legión.

Obviamente, no puedo responderte con la chica que habíamos acordado con anterioridad, ella está en poder de su futuro esposo- comunico Kenshin al moreno hombre, mientras vigilaba sus reacciones buscando algún signo de alteración.

Entiendo- respondió con aparente serenidad el hombre que inspeccionaba los alrededores.

Si vez algo que pueda compensar la deuda, házmelo saber y lo tendré en cuenta- sugirió Kenshin a Shishio que con atención, observo a lo lejos a la mujer que suponía sería la esposa del lair, puesto que era atendida por barias mujeres. Sus ojos notaron el pequeño fardo en brazos de la señora de la casa.

Dime tu primogénito es un niño o una niña?- cuestiono con curiosidad.

Una niña- respondió con recelo Kenshin sospechando la propuesta que a continuación le hiso, haciendo que Kenshin desenfundara su arma y la apoyara sobre el cuello del hombre.

Nunca permitiría que un hijo mío se convirtiera en artículo- susurro con furia impresa en su voz.

Consigue a la chica o la tomare a la fuerza- dijo hurañamente

Pide alguna otra mujer-sugirió en una entonación de impaciencia.

No, ya te habías comprometido a entregarme la chica de ojos verdes- puntualizo el moreno hombre de forma hosca.

**HADERYNEKOY**

**SABADO 28 DE MARZO 2009/09:20AM**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAP14sEPARACIÓN INESPERADA.**

Como habían dado con las coordenadas del lugar era un misterio, lo que se podía notar era que los guerreros se dirigían a su objetivo pasando sobre lo que se cruzara frente a ellos. Misao observaba todo con consternación, mientras Aoshi sucumbía al dolor de las lesiones que algunos intrusos habían infligido al alto cuerpo masculino.

Como estas?- susurro Misao a Aoshi al lograr moverse y salir del estupor y acercándose al hombre que le amaba y ella amaba- no te preocupes estaré bien- dijo esforzándose en no dejar notar a la chica el punzante dolor de sus heridas que le traicionaban haciéndole contraer el rostro. Trato de calmar a Misao con una suave caricia sobre su pómulo derecho, mientras ella presurosa, indagaba sobre el cuerpo masculino, ubicando las heridas de gran importancia y atenderlas en lo posible.

Los castaños ojos del hombre moreno se toparon con la imagen de Aoshi en brazos de su amada odalisca, que atendía con torpeza sus heridas, pero aun así en la mirada de Aoshi, posada directamente sobre el rostro de Misao, era de pura admiración y amor. Unas fuertes manos sujetaron a Misao obligándole a retroceder y alejarse de la tarea que estaba llevando a cavo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al notar como el cuerpo de Aoshi era nuevamente infligido por el dolor, su mirada alejándose de ella, mientras le separaban.

A rastras el pequeño cuerpo femenino fue llevado y puesto a la fuerza, sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos asaltantes, y un hombre vigilaba como fiel carcelero a su reo.

Lo poco que se había levantado de la casa soñada de la pareja fue abrazada por las furiosas llamas, mientras el hombre de ojos azul oscuro, contemplaba aquello con desconcierto. ¿En qué momento su sueño, se había convertido en pesadilla?.

Señor hay algo que debería ver- alerto uno de los guardias a Kenshin que después de pasar los últimos minutos con su hija, patrullaba a paso lento los buros de la pequeña fortaleza, que era palacio.

-Que sucede?- cuestiono alarmado al notar la columna de humo que se diseminaba al pasar del fuerte viento. Ordenó enseguida, una pequeña ronda, para que investigaran, lo sucedido en aquel lugar.

Al paso de algunos minutos, la puerta de palacio se abrió, con la alarme de traer a un herido.

Atender y comunicadme luego de lo que halláis encontrado.- ordeno el lair a uno de sus hombres que de inmediato se ocupo en llevar el malherido cuerpo de Aoshi a que fuese tratado por el médico del lugar.

Entre tanto Misao luchaba por mantener la c alma, su cabeza solo podía pensar en Aoshi, lo poco que había alcanzado ver, antes de ser apresada y alejada de él. Se encontraba mal herido y ello le preocupaba. Las lagrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, y terminaban sobre el polvoroso suelo de su prisión.

M**ARTES 31 DE MARZO 2009**

**05:45 PM**


	15. Chapter 15

El frio rostro de aquel hombre contemplaba el rostro de su hijo, quien fue tomado por sorpresa al enterarse que había arribado su prometida. Aun somnoliento fue guiado hasta la recamara de se encontraba Misao, había sido tal el alboroto que hacía para liberarse de sus captores que después de ver barios hombres golpeados por la chica le habían esposado a la pequeña litera que sería su cama por esa noche ó hasta cuando fuese necesario si no cambiaba su actitud. Una mujer que gano la admiración de Shishio y una joya que empezó a apreciar por su fortaleza y sorprendente belleza."DE seguro si fuere su hija seria una digna representante de su estirpe, pero al no serlo le ataría a ellos por medio del matrimonio".

Intranquilo, por la zozobra por la suerte de Misao, y las molestas heridas, Aoshi permanecía sentado sobre la amplia cama que Kenshin le había proporcionado para pasar los días que fueren necesarios para su recuperación. Casi había sido un milagro que estuviese con vida cuando le hallaron, habían declarado los médicos de palacio que lo examinado y atendido sus heridas. Por su mente cruzaban imágenes de aquellos hombres lastimando a su mujer, le atormentaba la idea de que le lesionaran de alguna manera.

Al igual que aquel que se convertiría en su esposo, no podía conciliar el sueño, la textura incomoda de los grilletes en sus tobillos, no le permitían adoptar una mejor y cómoda posición sobre la amplia, pero incomoda litera. Cuando había encontrado ya por fin una cómoda posición y se disponía a conciliar un poco el sueño, que le era tan necesario, para recuperar su energía, escucho el eco de los pasos que parecían acercarse hasta su celda, esperó pacientemente a que la pesada reja se abriera, y sus ojos se colocaron sobre el rostro del hombre de aspecto desaliñado, pero a la vez atractivo, bajando de nuevo el rostro, a modo de protesta, por la mirada que este le dedicaba, una mirada burlona y curiosa que en el fondo no buscaba intimidarla si no darle a entender que a partir de ese momento él sería su dueño y señor.

El sol Golpeaba sus ojos y a pesar de ser consciente de la usencia del cálido cuerpo femenino, siguió derribado sobre la cama, su mente y corazón se sentían destrozados por la ausencia de aquel ser que llenaba de color su vida.

Ponte en pie Shinomori- le ordeno con cariño Kenshin a su amigo, mientras terminaba de organizar las cosas para visitar a la pequeña tropa de mercenarios y en donde muy seguramente Misao se encontraría.

**lunes 06 de Abril 2009**

**10:16**

**haderynekoy**

** capitulo 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP 16**

Mientras los días pasaban en aparente calma para Shishio y su gente, tras los muros del palacio de barakat se creaba la manera de rescatar de manos de aquellos pillos a la joven de ojos esmeralda. Aoshi participaba activamente, trazando mapas y posibles estrategias para el rescate, tratando en lo posible de solo entrar por ella y evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios, claro que era de suponer que los bandidos no dejarían ir tan fácil mente a Misao, y menos si era verdad lo que había llegado a oídos del lair. Kaoru se mantenía al margen de todo ello por órdenes estrictas de su esposo, que quería proteger a la madre de su hija, y esposa, así que permanecía apartada de todos los movimientos, estrategias en las que Kenshin y Aoshi planeaban y participaban sin dudarlo.

Si salía de allí, que esperaba fuese pronto.¿ qué decisión tomaría?, ¿casarse con el apuesto guerrero del desierto, o regresar a casa y cumplir con su compromiso matrimonial de la cual dependía su familia?. Al ser hija única no le quedaba más que ver por el patrimonio de su familia, hubiera deseado nacer varón, pero para su desgracia se hallaba en aquella situación, aun para Aoshi, era desconocida toda su vida, allá en su país. Él no tenía en absoluto conocimiento de lo que había dejado, y le esperaba en su país de origen. "Tal vez lo mejor sería huir" pensaba Misao."Pero terminaría lastimando al oji azul y su mente y corazón le reprocharían ello por siempre.

Entretanto varios kilómetros al norte del desierto que abarcaba en gran parte barakat, un hombre de ojos castaños y cabello negro, salía rumbo al aeropuerto con la fija misión de ir por la chica que le habían prometido como esposa.- espero la encuentres- le alentó un anciano de plateado cabello y rostro bonachón antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el exterior de la gran casa.

Se había enterado de la noticia meses después de que ella partiera, se suponía que iría tres meses a tomar algunos talleres sobre su carrera, pero luego de que pasaran otros 3 meses más sin noticias de ella, empezó a preguntarse si la razón por la que aun no regresaba o tenían noticias de ella, era algún accidente, pero luego de algunas semanas después de la fecha que abría de llegar , transcurridos los tres meses, llegó a casa de la familia Makimashi una carta con el membrete de la universidad donde Misao había cursado su taller sobre arquitectura musulmana, había insistido tanto en conocer la gran mezquita de Fez y el palacio del sultán, que no dudo en partir a marruecos. Mucho tiempo después de terminar su s actividades educativas y contando con una pequeña fortuna empezó una expedición, adaptándose a la vida del lugar, pero a medida que el dinero se fue agotando los problemas emergieron, llevándola a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora y que era desconocida para los suyos. Claro que tampoco había contado con encontrarse con Aoshi, un hombre, generoso y atractivo que le atesoraba en sobremanera y le termino convenciendo de quedarse aun mas allí. Y ahora encerrada, pensando en si era posible salir, pero como lo aria, era obvio que no le dejarían marchar tan fisilmente, menos si como había escuchado por comentarios de sus guardas, el hijo del líder se interesaba en ella, pero aun mas que el interés del chico por ella, era el interés de verle casado con la joven extranjera.

Ansioso se metió en la cama Aoshi, ya todo estaba hecho para tomar por sorpresa al grupo de forajidos que mantenía en su poder a Misao, anhelaba verla

**MARTES 14 DE ABRIL 2009**

**14:30PM**


	17. Chapter 17

Enishi yukishiro, era un alto ejecutivo de una corporación ligada a los movimientos de exportación e importación de la bahía de Tokio. Un hombre importante, apuesto e interesado en contraer matrimonio con la joven heredera de la familia Makimashi, era conocido el mal momento económico por la cual pasaba la familia, pero aun así mantenían su influencia en el medio empresarial de Tokio.

Su compromiso se había acordado entre las dos partes, pero Misao no se había dado por enterada hasta que el joven hombre arribó a la casa con el propósito de entregarle a Misao su anillo de compromiso, que ella rechazó con la excusa de tener que pensarlo un poco más.

Aoshi cabalgaba a paso ligero entre la pequeña tropa de hombres que bajo su dirección se dirigían a la ubicación de los bandidos que mantenían cautiva a Misao.

-Por lo menos un poco de privacidad- comento por ultimo la chica antes de empezar a cambiar sus ropas, por unas limpias que el hombre de morena piel le ofreció, notando su estado de incomodidad, por mantener aun las mismas ropas que portaba desde varios días atrás. Ocultándose para que ella no se incomodara por su presencia, pero desde un lugar donde pudo apreciar la blanquecina piel que poseía la joven, Sanosuke se quedo oculto, mientras esperaba que estuviese cómoda para hablar con ella. Bien estaba enterado de los movimientos de pequeñas tropas, para sacarla de allí.

-Lo que menos conviene en este momento es entrar en una disputa con el lair de Barakat, comentaba Shishio a su hijo que se rehusaba a dejar marchar la chica, si bien ella no mostraba interés en él, por el contrario, ya era demasiado tarde para el corazón masculino que se encontraba atrapado y cautivado por la joven de gemas verdes.

Notando la gran polvorera que los cascos de los corceles levantaban a lo lejos anunciando el asalto al grupo de guerreros Shishio ordeno levantar carpas, y armas y emprender su camino hacia otro lugar.

Eres libre niña- le comunico el hombre de castaños ojos a Misao que no creía en sus palabras, pensaba, sería una treta, para divertirse con ella, dándole la ilusión de partir libre.

Si no les molesta, podrían brindarme un caballo, necesito llegar a la ciudad.- dijo, tomando las pocas pertenencias que permanecían en su poder, contaba con un poco de dinero y con ello compraría el pasaje de regreso a su país, presentía lo mal que sus padres estarían pasando sin tener noticias de ella.

No veo el motivo de entrar de ese modo, si es por la chica, ella recién se marcho a lomo de uno de los caballos- ¡dijo Shishio, notando el rostro desconcertado de Aoshi y compañía.

**HADERYNEKOY**

**25 DE ABRIL 2009**

**11:52PM**


	18. Chapter 18

El vuelo duro poco mas de 3 horas y cuando a través de la ventanilla empezó a ver los exuberantes jardines del parque central de Tokio, supo, estaría a minutos de reunirse con su familia.

Enishi vestía su traje más formal, y se encontraba presente frente a la puerta de la casa Makimashi, esperando. Estaba convencido que encontraría a Misao, tenía el presentimiento de que muy pronto le volvería a ver.

Pero como la encontraras en un lugar que no conoces?- le cuestionaba un preocupado Kenshin a su mejor amigo que tan pronto había regresado del desierto y tras enterarse de la partida de Misao, se apresuro en llegar a palacio y comentarle al lair lo sucedido.

El taxi se detuvo un poco lejos dándole la oportunidad a Misao de contemplar a Enishi que con ramo de flores en mano le esperaba a la entrada de su casa.

Querida me alegra mucho verte- susurro acercándose Enishi a misao, tomándola en un abrazo casi intimo, pero que ella rechazó enseguida mirándole con cierto reproche

Han ocurrido muchas cosas en este viaje y por ello creo que nuestra boda no se llevara a cavo- dijo firmemente la linda mujer de ojos verdes que contemplaba en su prometido un rostro de desconcierto

No puedes hacerme esto!- le reclamó Enishi tomando su frágil cuerpo con fuerza, no le agradaba para nada el rechazó que le demostraba la chica hacia él y su compromiso.

Si quieres habla esto con mi padre, pero yo estoy segura que no deseo casarme contigo- finalizo dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia la puerta de su casa que se abrió tenuemente.

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti amigo- le comunico Kenshin al entregar en sus manos los tiquetes aéreos con destino a la ciudad de Tokio.

No podía evitar el nerviosismo, no solo por emprender un viaje a un lugar desconocido, si no que era también la primera ocasión que abordaría un avión, aun no entendía como esas gigantescas moles de metal podían mantenerse en el aire, en realidad no era un hombre primitivo, pero le achacaba sus temores mas a no poder regresar con Misao que a subir en aquella ave de metal.

Por dónde empezar a buscar de cuestionaba Aoshi notando la gran urbe que se divisaba a través de las ventanillas del avión.

Asegure su cinturón señor- le aconsejo la linda encargada del avión, que le ayudo a asegurar su cinturón, admirando a la vez la belleza de aquel hombre moreno y de preciosos ojos azules.

Segunda edición **domingo 17 de mayo 2009**

** espero aver mejorado un poco este cap que quedo muy corto u.u**


	19. Chapter 19

**En el capitulo anteror**

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti amigo- le comunico Kenshin al entregar en sus manos los tiquetes aéreos con destino a la ciudad de Tokio.

No podía evitar el nerviosismo, no solo por emprender un viaje a un lugar desconocido, si no que era también la primera ocasión que abordaría un avión, aun no entendía como esas gigantescas moles de metal podían mantenerse en el aire, en realidad no era un hombre primitivo, pero le achacaba sus temores mas a no poder regresar con Misao que a subir en aquella ave de metal.

Por dónde empezar a buscar de cuestionaba Aoshi notando la gran urbe que se divisaba a través de las ventanillas del avión.

Asegure su cinturón señor- le aconsejo la linda encargada del avión, que le ayudo a asegurar su cinturón, admirando a la vez la belleza de aquel hombre moreno de preciosos ojos azules.

- gracias- susurro un poco apenado por su torpeza, colocando sobre sus morenas mejillas un casi imperceptible tono rojizo sobre estas.

En breve llegaremos al aeropuerto de Tokio- le comunico la chica, cuando noto que Aoshi miraba algo impaciente su reloj

Para donde coger, ni si quiera sabia donde vivía la chica y se sentía aun mas desubicado en medio de todas las personas que deambulaban por los corredores del aeropuerto.

A pesar de que se había tomado su tiempo para descansar del viaje, después de una larga ducha caliente y de dormir un poco, sentía una pequeña preocupación, algo que le inquietaba y no le dejaba estar tranquila.

- Pásate por el negocio de tu prima okon-, le sugirió su padre, mientras notaba la lide Misao- así te distraerás un poco, que al parecer desde tu llegada algo más que la inesperada visita de Enishi te mantiene la cabeza como globo a punto de estallar.

Todas las mujeres observaban embelesadas al joven hombre que deambulaba por los pasillos de la zona, al parecer decidiendo que comer.

Le tengo la mejor comida de todo el mundo, pida lo que desee y lo tendrá en la mesa en unos minutos- le ofreció cortésmente la mujer que atendía a Aoshi.

Una mujer de ojos oscuros y tez blanquecina, noto en ella cierto parecido con Misao, un aire maternal rodeaba a la mujer y ello le brindo la confianza para ordenar algo de comer, puesto que su estomago se lo estaba reclamando desde su llegada.

Es muy apuesto no crees?- cuestionaba okon a su recién llegada prima, bien sabía que no había aceptado el compromiso con Enishi y vio la oportunidad de que ella se distrajera un poco de aquellos pensamientos que le mostraban distraída y un poco alejada.

Sus ojos le engañaban?- fue lo primero que pensó al ver aquella amplia espalda masculina, estaba alucinando, no estaba del todo segura, por que el hombre no le dio oportunidad de verle con detenimiento, se levanto tan pronto termino su plato y se marcho dejando a Misao con miles de recuerdos sobre aquel hermoso guerrero del desierto que le había robado el corazón y aun no se lo regresaba.

Ve y alcánzalo- susurro con picardía okon a Misao notando cierto entusiasmo en la actitud de la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Disculpe señor_ susurro casi con miedo al acercarse al hombre alto.

"ahora que paso?" se preguntó un poco molesto Aoshi a escuchar la voz femenina tras él.

-señor piensa marcharse sin pagar?- cuestiono mientras tocaba su brazo con sutileza, tratando de llamar la atención del hombre sobre ella.

Disculpe seño…- su voz se quebró cuando noto los enormes y hermosos ojos de la mujer que amaba sobre él, con una sonrisa casi tonta sobre el rostro.

"Bastante rápido la encontré"- pensó alegremente, se había imaginado preguntando a miles de personas sobre su paradero, parecía ser el destino, o simplemente algo inexplicable, pero que le hacia feliz.

_bueno, si quedo un poco corto pido disculpas, no se si es que lo estoi mandando con el formato que no es, no se, pero espero les agrade este cap, y todas las ideas que se les ocurra, comentarios a favor o en contra bienvenidos son._

_**haderynekoy**_

_**24 de mayo 2009**_

_**12:25 pm**_


	20. Chapter 20

acostumbrarse a la vida en Tokio fue, en realidad difícil, estaba habituado a los intensos y calurosos atardeceres del desierto y a las bajas temperaturas de la mañana y ahora allí parecía empezar una época del año que le calaba los huesos, y a todo momento el frio era lo predominante.- abrígate con esto- le sugirió Misao abrigando la espalda masculina con una gruesa chaqueta de gamuza que al parecer le quedaba un poco pequeña, los puños de esta casi no lograban alcanzar las muñecas gruesas del moreno hombre que un poco incomodo intentaba acomodar la chaqueta sobre su amplio torso.

Oh que apuesto es- le comentaba con picardía Tokio a su prima- no había logrado ver en detalle a este extranjero amigo tuyo- le decía notando en la mirada esmeralda algo de recelo para con Aoshi.

Porque no lo llevas a conocer la ciudad?, le dijo Okon a Misao, tratando de con ello darle una idea para que pudiesen pasar un tiempo juntos sin la constante vigilancia de su celoso padre.

Es una buena idea- sonrió Misao mientras pensaba donde sería el lugar adecuado para tener una cita con su apuesto guerrero del desierto.

Aoshi sostenía su mirada sobre la pequeña espalda femenina que semidesnuda le tentaba, sus ojos divagaban sobre la blanquecina piel de la chica, mientras esta le mostraba algunas prendas de vestir, era bastante alto así que muchas de las prendas no se amoldaban a los fuertes músculos de aquel hermoso hombre de tez morena y ojos azul que soportaba con resignación, cambiarse una y otra vez de ropa, mientras las féminas a su rededor parecían quedar atónitas o tontas, al verlo. Misao se sentía orgullosa por estar en compañía de Aoshi y ser sin dudarlo la envidia de las demás mujeres.

Tras ver mucho y comprar poco Misao y Aoshi se sentaron sobre el césped mientras disfrutaban un rico pastel de carne, en realidad se sentían muy cómodos en aquella cita tan casual e intima, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban solos, pero la pareja no podía evitar ser el foco de atención de mujeres y chicos que seguían con la mirada su encuentro, aun que para ojos de cualquiera era unos simples amigos disfrutando de un delicioso refrigerio, si no fuera por los tonos carmesí sobre los rostros de los dos.

-Casi terminando el día el cielo se puso aun más gris de lo que había permanecido durante la tarde, la primera gota de agua helada se deslizó por la espalda de Misao, sorprendiéndola, haciéndole gritar por la sorpresa llamando la atención de Aoshi que muy caballerosamente le abrigo bajo su abrazo, su amplia espalda era un muro casi impenetrable para las gotas de agua que pronto humedecieron sus cuerpos. Lastimosamente no contaron con el vehículo que transitaba a alta velocidad y elevando el agua empozada en la calle sobre sus cabezas los lavó de pies a cabeza. Misao estaba entumecida, las ropas húmedas le hacían castañear los dientes y sus piernas temblaban. Aoshi trato de darle un poco de su propio calor, ya que al rosar uno de sus brazos, noto lo helado de su piel, temía se resfriara, así que procuro llegar pronto a casa, un día encantador a no ser por la lluvia, pero gracias a ella, había podido disfrutar del contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Tras de recuperar el calor después de un cálido baño, Misao se sentó sobre su cama, mientras bebía un té que ayudaría a avivar su cuerpo, Del otro lado de la puerta abierta, en la sala vio a Aoshi hacer lo mismo, mientras frotaba sus manos entre sí, para ganar rápidamente calor. Sus ojos inevitablemente chocaban, colocándolos nerviosos ante la mirada curiosa de los padres de la chica que también tomaban algo de té.

Esa salida no había resultado como quisiera, así que tras estar secos de nuevo y con ropas más adecuadas por si de nuevo llovía, emprendieron el camino hacia el centro comercial, a pesar de ya tener lo necesario para su estadía allí, Aoshi se vio tentado a regalarle a Misao un brazalete con piedras de fantasía que simulaban ser esmeraldas, el color de los ojos de la mujer que lo llevaba con su sonrisa a donde ella deseara o dispusiese y que él no dudaba en seguir en ningún momento. Sosteniendo con firmeza pero con suavidad a la vez, coloco el brazalete en la muñeca femenina, mientras casi imperceptiblemente, la yema de sus dedos acariciaban el dorso, palpando una de las venas que surcaban por allí, podía sentir como este pequeño rose, alteraba el ritmo cardiaco de la chica, asiéndole esbozar una sonrisa divertida, casi tonta.

Entre tanto en el lejano desierto Kenshin, sostenía en brazos a Kaoru que últimamente, tal vez desde la partida de la pareja(Aoshi y Misao) su salud decayó, haciéndole difícil poder alimentar a su heredero, por lo cual, Kenshin había contratado algunas mujeres para que cuidaran del pequeño, mientras su madre se recuperaba de su debilidad que aun no se sabía, cual era la causa, en su angustia decidió que lo mejor sería traer de regreso a Aoshi, si bien el era un excelente guerrero, también era conocido, lo bueno que era para tratar con malestares desconocidos. Intento comunicarse con este al número telefónico que Misao les había dejado por si querían contactar con ellos, pero a duras penas logro comunicarse a la línea, ya que el operador no le entendía mucho. El teléfono repico asustando a Misao que mantenía los pies en alto, ya que esperaba, el dolor dejara de aquejarla después de su larga caminata con Aoshi, el sol había salido después de aquella lluvia que les había mojado de pies a cabeza y una caminata bajo el cálido astro dorado después de ir nuevamente de compras, les animo a aventurarse por las calles y avenidas de la gran ciudad de Tokio, y como resultados sus pies le reclamaban con punzantes dolores en estos mismos, Aoshi levanto el teléfono y contesto escuchando al operador que le comunicarían con el palacio de Barakat, cosa que de inmediato alerto al alto hombre, si le llamaban, probablemente algo estaría pasando, - halo?-

Aoshi necesito de tus habilidades medicas aquí, Kaoru no se ah encontrad del todo bien- dijo un poco angustiado Kenshin escuchando del otro lado que Aoshi le contaba lo que este le decía. – deberíamos ir hacia allá los dos- dijo con ánimo la chica de ojos verdes, sus padres la extrañarían, su prometido se enloquecería por no saber de ella, pero a fin de cuentas ella sería feliz al lado del hombre que ama y le corresponde del mismo modo a sus efectos.

Tan pronto se colocaron de acuerdo para salir al día siguiente Misao se apresuro en empacar lo necesario y algunas osas que estaría segura a Kaoru colocaría de buen humor, cosas de mujeres pensó Aoshi, mientras observaba con una sonrisa picara el va y ven de Misao empacando lo que llevarían consigo al viaje.

Los ojos azul verdoso de Shogo notaron el movimiento a través de la ventana fuera de la casa Makimashi, y no le gusto para nada, bien sabia que tal vez el extranjero que pretendía quedarse con su prometida tenía algo que ver, no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de verla partir con ese hombre del desierto.

Que sucederá el próximo capítulo? Aoshi podrá viajar de regreso a Barakat en compañía de Misao?


	21. Chapter 21

En el capitulo anterior kenshin se vio con la necesidad de llamar a Misao, para que le comunicara con Aoshi, para comentarle el mal estado de salud de Kaoru y lo mucho que necesitaban de los conocimientos médico del hombre de ojos azul, claro que Misao no ah dudado en ningún momento viajar junto a él para alejarse un poco de su prometido que le mantiene en constante vigilancia y cuyos celos crecen cada segundo al pensar en Misao con el extranjero.

De nuevo el nerviosismo de Aoshi por verse obligado a subir a el ave de acero, divirtió a Misao que con suaves carisias en la espalda masculina intentaba apartar ese temor- ya subiste en él y no te paso nada- susurro divertida Misao, cuando noto el titubeo de Aoshi a ingresar por la pequeña puerta del avión. Aoshi la observo apenado, y regalándole una sonrisa dio el primer paso hacia el interior del avión, estrechando con fuerza la pequeña mano femenina entre la suya. Misao le siguió hasta ubicarse en los puestos asignados.

-¿Podríamos cambiar de puesto?- le sugirió a la mujer que se encontraba junto a Misao, no soportaba estar lejos de ella y sabia, necesitaría el valor que ella le infundaba, para soportar el trayecto hacia barakat. -tranquilízate- susurro Misao a Aoshi tomando su mano en una muestra de apoyo,- cuando empezó a moverse el avión, Aoshi se acerco aun mas a Misao, inconscientemente busco la protección que le otorgaba ella, aun que en verdad él preferiría que fuere al contrario, que ella fuera quien buscara refugiarse en su abrazo por el temor que le provocaba aquella descomunal mole de metal.

Misao se distrajo contemplando a través de la pequeña ventana el paisaje que pasaba bajo ellos, a lo lejos la línea de horizonte era una mullida capa de nubes que dejaban filtrar uno que otro rayo de sol- ¿qué hermoso, no te parece?- cuestiono a Aoshi, pero este no le respondió en ningún momento, así que Misao giro encontrándose con el negro cabello del guerrero quien había recostado su cabeza sobre su hombro y se hallaba dormido, no había percibido el peso de su cabeza hasta ese momento, lo contemplo dormir un buen tiempo, roso casi con temor aquellas largas y espesas pestañas, que para estar en el rostro de un hombre eran en realidad bonitas. El suave cosquilleo en sus ojos a causa del rose de la yema de los dedos de Misao con sus pestañas le hicieron reaccionar luego de un tiempo en el cual había estado consciente de su toque y disfrutado de aquel contacto, su cuerpo se incorporo rosando el cuerpo de Misao y noto en ella una leve sacudida. La había detallado poco, pero lo suficiente para ser consciente de lo divinamente que se amoldaría al espacio entre sus brazos. Tan concentrado se encontraba contemplándola que no se percato de la azafata hasta cuando esta les ofreció en voz alta el refrigerio- ¡ah gracias!- dijo tomando lo que le ofrecían, sacando de la linda mujer una sonrisa, bien estaba pensando ella lo tan enamorado que parecía estar el joven de su novia, por la manera en que la miraba anteriormente sospecharía que no eran pensamientos muy castos lo que rondaban su cabeza al mirar a su acompañante.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Misao llevando a su boca el sándwich de pollo que le ofrecían, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del sabor de la masa del pan y la textura del jamón que se desvanecía en su boca a cada bocado. ¿Seria así de delicioso un beso del hombre a su lado?- se cuestiono cuando noto la mirada de Aoshi sobre ella.

No había podido evitar poner su tención en la expresión de deleite que Misao había colocado al saborear el sándwich, sus expresiones le dieron una idea de cómo sería estar con ella tal vez en la intimidad. Trato de sacar ese pensamiento casi erótico de su cabeza, pero fue demasiado tarde, durante los minutos siguientes se mantuvo fantaseando con Misao bajo él.

¿Qué pasaría en Barakat, que Kenshin solicitó con urgencia a su más fiel guerrero y amigo?- se cuestionaba Misao mientras contemplaba el horizonte a través de las ventanillas del avión.

-¿Qué pasa? Cuestiono Aoshi notando su estado meditabundo, llamando su atención.

-Pronto llegaremos- susurro Aoshi colocándose en pie para ir al baño, mientras Misao tomaba un pequeño sueño reparador.

No podía negar lo sola que se sentía al estar sin Aoshi, de autoridad a amigo y tal vez en un futuro amante, si las cosas continuaban tan bien como hasta el momento. Era obvio la fuerte atracción que surgía entre ellos cuando se encontraban a solas y lo único que mantenía a la pareja lejos del alcance de la pasión, era el autocontrol del alto oji azul, si bien cuando se encontraban en presencia de alguien más se comportaban tan formalmente, casi ajenos el uno del otro, en el ambiente se podía percibir muy sutilmente, las chispas que surgían al estrellar sus miradas o el placer que brotaba en sus ojos al rosar se entre sí.

Kenshin se paseaba de un lado a otro con su heredero en brazos que lloraba por el hambre que le tomaba en ese momento, Kaoru intento alimentarlo en más de una ocasión, pero fue imposible, su cuerpo parecía no querer colaborar con el vital alimento para su pequeño y ello mantenía a su esposo en constante preocupación, por su esposa e hijo. La sola idea de perder a alguno de los dos era como si le abrieran el pecho y sacaran de allí su corazón junto con su alma. No podía amar a otra mujer que no fuere Kaoru, y no soportaría la idea de perder su primogénito en especial si era el fruto del amor que había entre su mujer y él.

**NOTA:** Por favor dejen sus revews que son importantes, para mí, puede que no tengan mucho tiempo para dedicar unas cuantas palabras a esta escritora que encuentra gran satisfacción en leer sus opiniones y comentarios pero les agradecería en verdad algunoas palabras, de ello depende el ánimo y el empeño que coloque en la realización del próximo capítulo, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo.

**¡gracias a todos por leer!**

**actualizado el 30 de junio de 2009 a las10:25 am**


	22. Chapter 22

Al descender del avión, lo primero que noto Misao fue el lujoso vehículo, el cual al parecer el lair de Barakat les había enviado.- No te demores- susurro Aoshi al alejarse de Misao quien recogía su equipaje. Aquella advertencia no era solo por el innegable afán de Aoshi por llegar a palacio y pedirle formalmente que fuera su esposa, si no por aquellos ojos masculinos que parecían deleitarse con las suaves líneas del cuerpo femenino cosa que en realidad a Aoshi le molestaba en exceso. Si bien no había explorado ese pequeño cuerpo más que con sus ojos, anhelaba rosarlo, tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible de su propio cuerpo. Y es que Misao era culpable de aquella admiración, ya que portaba prendas muy ligeras asiendo que en los cerebros masculinos que sostuvieran aun que fuese en un segundo la imagen de la chica, se perturbaran. Pero aun mas perturbado estaba Aoshi, en realidad molesto por la forma en que su futura mujer era presa de aquellos ojos lujuriosos y hambrientos ante tan hermosa imagen.

Tras por fin salir del aeropuerto de Barakat, Misao contemplo el serio rostro de su amado guerrero " ¿sabría él que le amaba, que podía ahogarse en aquellos pozos azules y morir si su cuerpo rosaba con el de ella"?- se cuestionaba Misao mirando como el hombre a su lado tomaba su mano y le aferraba a él con suavidad pero sin duda con posesividad.

Kenshin les recibió mostrando en el rostro un gesto de bienvenida, abrazo con cariño y fuerza a su mejor amigo y a la chica que al parecer, y era más que evidente para él, le había robado el corazón de su guerrero y fiel amigo.

-¿Como estas Kaoru? Le pregunto Misao a la mujer de hermosos ojos azules que mantenía su mirada baja, pero al escuchar la voz de aquella jovencita que se convirtió en cierto modo cómplice de sus secretas estrategias para enamorar cada vez más a su esposo no pudo evitar sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía, ello hiso que Kenshin se quedara viendo el rostro de su esposa por algunos segundos, con aquella mirada que a Kaoru le decía cuanto le amaba y estaba feliz al ver su rostro esa amplia sonrisa que hacia brillar su rostro.

- ¡¡Pensé que no regresarías!!- dijo honestamente kaoru, mientras sostenía la mirada sobre la pareja perfecta para su amigo de infancia. Él necesitaba mucho de aquella vitalidad que al parecer se desbordaba por todos los poros de la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- te quedaras?- cuestiono con esperanza impresa en sus palabras. Le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que se quedara para hacerle compañía, no solo a ella si no a su mejor amigo, el cual quería como un hermano y por lo que podía notar en la mirada de Aoshi en el instante que cruzó el amplio marco de la puerta, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron si dudarlo a las caderas de Misao y el leve tono rojizo de sus mejillas le delato cual niño que ha realizado alguna travesura.

Al termino de la noche Kenshin hiso que acomodaran a la pareja recién llegada en la misma habitación, por petición de su esposa, era su modo de sorprender a la pareja y que tal vez se atrevieran a confesar sus sentimientos, en ocasiones la soledad e intimidad es el mejor detonante para el verdadero amor, pensaba Kaoru que de alguna extraña manera sentía a ver vivido aquello mismo con su querido esposo, convirtiéndose en la amante que permanecería por siempre junto a él.

Sentada en la amplia cama, nerviosa por la presencia casi sensual de su guerrero favorito, trato de no mirarlo mientras este se cambiaba las ropa que traía consigo desde el momento en que partieran de Tokio, por unas prendas mas cómodas, dejando a los ojos femeninos la fuerte apariencia del pecho masculino, al ver que este se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano llevándola con suavidad hasta su torso- sientes lo que produces en mi?- le susurro mientras los ojos azules de Aoshi se posaban en la temblorosa mano femenina que tras unos segundos se atrevió a desplegar su pequeña mano, en comparación con aquel fuerte torso y acariciarlo levemente.

Misao no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta picardía, mientras lentamente desplazaba la yema de sus dedos sobre la bronceada piel de su guerrero.

-vamos quiero que te atrevas a mas que acariciarme tímidamente- susurro Aoshi acercándola a él con un pequeño empujón sobre su espalda, que a su tacto se encontraba tan cálida como su pecho que resabia aquel contacto casi imperceptible y tímido por parte de la mujer que amaba. Misao lo contemplo algo sorprendida, no se había imaginado el atrevimiento que tenia este hermoso hombre, podía sentir la tención a su rededor, el deseo masculino por indagar en ella y explorarle dedicando el tiempo necesario para gravar en su memoria cada espacio de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino.

**Continuara…….**

**HADERYNEKOY**

**11:58 AM**

**SABADO 18 DE JULIO**


	23. Chapter 23

La respiración de Misao empezó a agitarse cuando la mano masculina empezó a explorar su cintura, ascendiendo y descendiendo por su cadera, mientras la otra mano se encontraba acunando el rostro femenino, parecía sostenerlo con temor, miedo a que se rompiera entre sus manos. ¿Te sientes bien? Cuestiono un poco asustado aoshi al ver que Misao parecía sostener el aire en sus pulmones. Ella se sonrojo y le regalo luego una sonrisa un poco apenada- Es que nunca antes un hombre mi había tocado, susurro mientras su rostro se mantenía gacho por que podría jurar su rostro se encontraba ahora en llamas. Aoshi, tomo el rostro de Misao entre sus manos procurando ser lo más suave y delicado con aquella chica que le demostraba cuan ingenua podría ser con respecto a aquellos encuentros, apoyo su frente contra la de Misao, rosando con su boca la nariz de Misao que al sentir un poco de escozor por el áspero mentón, coloco un poco de distancia entre ellos, con su mano, deslizó sus dedos a través de la fuerte y fina mandíbula masculina, mientras ya se encontraba totalmente perdida en aquellos ojos azules que se asemejaban a un pozo de los deseos, del cual ella jamás desearía salir sino por el contrario sumergirse lo más que pudiera en ellos, reconocía en aquella mirada el sentimiento que brotaba desde su corazón, el cual compartían, Aoshi se atrevió a rosar los labios de misao con los suyos, un roce más que suficiente para erizarles a ambos la piel. un íntimo suspiro salió resonando entre los dos, mientras aoshi continuaba con se exploración, tratando de no asustarla, la guio casi sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta el borde de la cama, y allí la sentó en sus piernas mientras la contemplaba y desataba aquel cabello azabache que perfumaba el lugar con olor a lavanda, acaricio su cabello, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, como disfrutando de aquella caricia tan intima, no colocaba atención a la expresión en el rostro de su amado guerrero, si lo hubiese notado, se abría dado cuenta de todo el amor y el deseo que brotaba de ellos, una mirada cálida y exigente a la vez. Sus manos fueron atrapadas entre las manos masculinas, encerrándolas casi como en un capullo del cual no podría surgir sin evitar los roces entre sus pieles.

Pero fuera del alcance de aquella felicidad, en Japón, Enishi discutía con el padre de Misao por la ofensa que esta había tenido para con el su familia, no le permitiría tan fisilmente marcharse de su lado y romper el compromiso como si él no fuere nada importante, herido en su orgullo, solicitó a los padres de Misao que le comunicaran donde se encontraba para ir por ella y reclamarla como su esposa, no quería hacer las cosas a la fuerza pero la muchacha no le dejaba otro camino.- estas obsesionado con ella- le recrimino la madre de Misao mientras notaba en el rostro del hombre que pretendía a su hija expresar mediante gestos, tal vez involuntarios, lo poco que estaba de acuerdo con ello- no es una posesión, dijo, acercándose intimidantemente hacia la mujer que defendía a su hija- Es lo que siento por su hija señora Makimashi- dijo colocándose molesto al recordar como aquel hombre de ojos azules se la había llevado de su lado. Ella le pertenecería fuere como fuere, no permitiría que otro hombre explorara el cuerpo que tanto tiempo había anhelado tener.

Qué sucede?- le cuestiono Aoshi a Misao al verla un poco inquieta, dejo de reaccionar a las carisias y besos que le brindaba cuando sin querer el le pregunto si estaría dispuesta a dejar a su familia por estar con él.- no es nada Aoshi, solo estaba pensando en mis padres- dijo mientras se imaginaba la angustia de estos por ver su último o tal vez el único recurso que tenían para recuperarse de su mal estado económico, el peso de tener esa responsabilidad para con ellos, no le permitía disfrutar de esta felicidad que el hombre a su lado le proporcionaba, anhelaba ser la esposa, la mujer del guerrero mas honorable de aquel palacio, pero sus padres lo eran todo para ella, no podía simplemente quedarse a disfrutar de aquella felicidad y olvidarse de su familia, era simplemente algo egoísta y aquella idea le molestaba.

**HADERYNEKOY**

** 30 DE JULIO 2009**

**10:52AM**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR QUE ELLO ES LO QUE ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO^.^HASTA PRONTO Y GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO SILO DEJAN**


	24. Chapter 24

Misao no quiero obligarte, si te molesta dejémoslo así, no quiero asustarte por culpa del deseo que despiertas en mi- susurro aoshi con cariño, mientras sondeaba el cuerpo femenino bajo él. Los grandes ojos verdes de Misao parecían estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, Aoshi retiro su peso sobre ella, y dejándola libre de su prisión corpórea la observo levantarse, obviamente perturbada por aquellas acciones poco calculadas por parte del hombre frente a ella.

Tardaría poco mas de 16 horas llegar al Cairo donde Enishi pretendía contratar algunos guías y mercenarios para encontrar y llevar consigo a Misao, no le importaba lo que le tocara gastar, a fin que ostentaba una no despreciable suma de dinero en su cuenta personal. Simplemente un hombre caprichoso que obtenía lo que deseara al precio que le colocaran.

Abrumada por lo sucedido anterior mente Misao se coloco en pie tambaleándose un poco, por el efecto que había causado aquel contacto con el hombre de ojos azules, su cuerpo temblaba como hoja. -Discúlpame, no quería dejarte así- sonrió con picardía el joven guerrero, mientras contemplaba en el rostro de Misao un gesto de reclamo por sus acciones para con ella. su sonrisa le cautivo de nuevo, era una peligrosa arma que el hombre de ojos azules tenia para con ella, haciéndola presa de él cuando deseara y ella tenía la absoluta certeza, jamás podría evitarlo, siempre caería tras la magia de aquella sonrisa que le insinuaba junto con su mirada todo lo que anhelaba el cuerpo masculino y removiendo en ella los más recónditos e inexplorados instintos femeninos, su cuerpo le empezaba a exigir un contacto mayor con el cuerpo de aquel hombre cautivador y encantador que si deseara la tendría en su cama todo el tiempo que apeteciera.

Kaoru atendía a su hijo, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero su esposo no le colaboraba, en especial cuando con cualquier excusa se la llevaba a algún rincón, donde los dos podrían estar a solas, y él le asaltaba con su boca y carisias, mientras se olvidaban de todo momentáneamente, por que el llanto de su hijo les sacaba de aquel idilio.-dame un segundo- susurro Kaoru, colocándose en pie y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cuna del joven heredero, sin duda era hijo de Kenshin, poseía el mismo cabello color fuego, y sus ojos eran un azul violeta que Kaoru estaría segura aria suspirar a mas de una doncella cuando este fuera un gallardo y fuerte caballero. Y heredero de palacio.

No muy lejos de allí un hombre de aspecto elegante contrataba un grupo de mercenarios que habían ofrecido sus servicios muy atentamente cuando al escuchar al extranjero supieron que se trataba de aquel guardia del lair de barakat, aquel que muchas veces había frustrado sus meticulosos planes para asaltar los ganados del palacio o entrado para ver si podrían apoderarse de alguna de las mencionadas joyas de la familia real. Pero más que por ayudar al extranjero a recuperar a su prometida, disfrutarían mucho viendo el rostro del guerrero al ver que le alejarían de su adorada amante.

El atardecer había encontrado a la pareja cansada, luego que recuperada las energías y después de una insinuación Aoshi convenciera a Misao en quedarse esa noche con él. Un beso fue el arma que venció y derribo las defensas de Misao, había esperado tanto aquel beso que cuando aoshi roso sus labios ella simplemente se ato a su cuello con sus brazos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que aquellos labios cálidos y carnosos le proporcionaban suscitando entre sus cuerpos una tormenta de pasión y amor. Aoshi empezó a explorar el pequeño cuerpo, comparado con el suyo, la tendió bajo él , se quedo durante algunos segundos observándola, el agitado sube y baja de su pecho llamando su atención sobre aquella zona tan atractiva a sus ojos, decidido a explorar la textura y sabor de la piel femenina, se refugió por unos momentos en el cuello femenino, inhalando el suave aroma a orquídeas que perfumaba su cuerpo y su lecho , tímidamente deslizó su boca por el cuello de la chica, dejando un tibio y estremecedor camino de amor sobre la piel blanquecina de su amante, deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo femenino a medida que Misao arqueaba su espalda tratando de mantener el contacto con el cuerpo masculino, antes de seguir besando su pecho, deslizó sus dedos pulgares pajo los senos femeninos, acariciándolos con extrema suavidad, ella era para él simplemente un ángel, el bien mas preciado de un guerrero, puede que luchara en nombre del lair, pero su corazón siempre anhelaría estar seguro entre los brazos de esta mujer que bajo él lo miraba con cariño aun que igualmente con cierto temor. Ella seria siempre la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su cuerpo, el seria su esclavo si ella lo solicitase. ¿Has pensado lo que te propuse hace tiempo?- cuestiono curioso Aoshi recordando que en un repentino ataque de celos había propuesto matrimonio a la chica, pero no estaba seguro de que ella hubiese sido consciente de sus palabras en aquella ocasión.- muy bien recordaba el rostro que había puesto su amado guerrero cuando al parecer sin pensarlo mucho le había propuesto matrimonio, ella no lo tomo enserio, pero sería ello lo que deseaba él le contestara?Acunando entre sus pequeñas manos el rostro masculino lo miro a aquellos hermosos ojos azul profundo, se acercó a él como una caricia y rosando su boca le dijo- me encantaría ser tu esposa!!-respondió sonriendo al sentir como aoshi estrechaba aun mas su cuerpo contra el de ella. Aoshi la levanto en sus brazos y la beso con pasión, con ternura, su felicidad por aquella respuesta era evidente en la gran sonrisa en su rostro. -muy bien futura señora de Shinomori- susurro regresando el cuerpo femenino a la cama. Misao sonrió ante el titulo, y tomando la mano de su futuro esposo, la llevo hacia su boca y deposito en ella un pequeño beso que enseguida fue remplazado por pequeñas carisias por parte de la lengua femenina. La tarde se detuvo dejando para ellos el espectáculo colorido del ocaso, mientras aun en la cama contemplaban el exterior de la amplia ventana de la habitación.

**ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESPERO PORFAVOR SUS REVEWS, ME ENCANTARIA SAVER SU OPINION Y QUE LES GUSTARIA SUCEDIERA ACONTINIACION.**

**HADERYNEKO**

**25 DE AGOSTO 2009**

**04:16PM**


	25. Chapter 25

Al parecer ese hombre tomara por esposa a una de las chicas del harem del lair, escucho comentar a uno de los hombres que había contratado para ir en rescate, según él de su prometida.

Es una mujer muy bella, de ojos color esmeralda y cabello tan negro como la brea, dijo el hombre que llamo la atención de Enishi, perfectamente coincidía con la descripción de misao, y si era en realidad ella, tendría poco tiempo para actuar, según lo escuchado, los preparativos para la boda ya se estaban llevando a cabo y ello no le daba en realidad mucho tiempo para actuar.-¿ podría llevarme hasta palacio?- pregunto esperando llegar allí e infiltrarse, buscar a misao y sacarle aquella idea de la cabeza, no podría casarse con otro hombre que no fuera él, además aun tenía el poder del dinero a su favor, amenazaría a Misao con sus padres y la deuda que sostenían con el caprichoso heredero de ojos grises. Un pequeño grupo de hombres se reunieron en la calle esperando llegara el transporte para llevarlos a palacio del lair, las preparaciones demandaban mano de obra, y contrataban temporalmente a los hombres y mujeres que desearan ayudar en los preparativos, claro cada uno recibiría su respectiva recompensa por su trabajo.

Misao observaba con asombro todo el movimiento que había dentro de palacio y la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que se encargaban de prepararlo todo para el grandioso día de su unión matrimonial con Aoshi.

-¿Que ocurre cariño? Cuestiono aoshi sorprendiendo a misao tras contemplarla durante largos minutos, nunca se cansaría de admirar aquel pequeño cuerpo que se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo y aquella blanca y suave piel que protegía su cuerpo. -solo observaba el agitado movimiento allí abajo- susurro Misao notando el carruaje que llegaba con mas hombres y su mirada choco con aquella grisácea de quien fuere alguna vez su prometido. ¿Qué hacia él allí?- fue la alarmante pregunta que se hiso al verlo. Una sonrisa surco el rostro de Enishi, creía seria mas difícil hallar a misao allí, pero la ubico bastante rápido. Afanosamente Misao salió de la habitación con la excusa de querer estar al frente de los preparativos, pero sabia no podría precipitarse, Aoshi estaría viéndole y se le aria extraña su reacción para con el extranjero que había llegado dentro de los trabajadores.

Nerviosa por demás, cosa que Aoshi noto, no sabía qué hacer, contarle que él era su ex prometido y que se encontraba allí muy seguramente para llevarle de regreso junto a él a Japón o callar y continuar la preparación de la boda sin decirle nada. Pensó entonces si al chico de ojos grises se le ocurriera interrumpir la ceremonia o acusarla frente al lair y su futuro esposo de estar comprometida con él?Aoshi dejo a Misao marcharse pero con total seguridad de saber su afán, se quedo contemplando desde el alto atrio el movimiento presuroso de los preparativos, siguió con su mirada a Misao cuando la vio ingresar al agitado espacio y noto como esta se dirigió a aquel hombre de apariencia algo extraña, noto como este había tratado de besar a Misao, y como esta le había evadido empujándolo fuera de su boca. Ello sí que le molesto, no tanto porque Misao no le hubiese comentado acerca de ello si no por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre para con su mujer.

Tomándola fuertemente por el codo, zarandeándola un poco al reclamarle por haberse apartado de él y estar preparando la boda que se suponía correspondería ser con él. Le amenazó con acusar a sus padres por las deudas adquiridas con su familia y la demora en el pago de esta


	26. Chapter 26

Aoshi se apresuro a estar al lado de Misao, y estrepitosamente llego hasta allí, separando a misao del hombre extranjero, claro, no antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, cosa que sorprendió y alarmo a los asistentes allí. Enishi con la boca rota, se coloco en pie con una mirada llena de rabia y odio por aquel que le había magullado y preparaba muy afanosamente su matrimonio con la mujer que él deseaba, siempre había sido así, desde un principio, cuando la conoció, siendo una pequeña niña de 10 años, el se fijo como meta ser su esposo, el hombre al que ella le brindaría su amor, así esta no quisiera. Ya de mayor encontró la excusa perfecta para tenerla a su lado con el pretexto de respaldar las deudas de su padre.

Kaoru aun que se mantenía ocupada con el cuidado de su pequeño hijo también colaboraba en la preparación de la boda.

-Cariño, mejor ve a descansar- le susurro Kenshin a su mujer mientras contemplaba entre los brazos de esta pequeña mujer a su primer heredero, porque estaba seguro, ella estaría dispuesta a brindarle los hijos que deseara. A si tuviese el favor de muchas mujeres de su harem, nunca se fijaría en alguna otra que no fuera su esposa para tener los hijos que tanto anhelaba tener, no solo por preservar el nombre y poderío de su estirpe, si no por que buscaba tener una hija, y si poseía aquellos hermosos ojos zafiro de su madre, estaría más que satisfecho.

Entre tanto una de las mujeres del harem, trataba de prestarle atención a los moretes del rostro de Enishi que rápidamente se dibujaron en su rostro tras el golpe del fuerte puño de Aoshi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestiono Misao acariciando el rostro de su amado guerrero. Lo miro con cierto temor por lo que pudiera decirle con respecto a lo que acababa de suceder. La mirada azul de aoshi intimido la verde esmeralda de Misao quien no resistiendo el examen fijo de los ojos de su amado guerrero, dirigió la vista hacia el piso, pero su mirada no duro mucho clavada en el verde césped, la suave mano de Aoshi le tomo del mentón y le acercó a su boca depositando un suave y cortes beso sobre los labios femeninos.-Ahora estoy mas que convencido que quiero hacerte mi esposa- susurro notando en el rostro de Misao una picara sonrisa que le estremeció. ¿Por qué estás seguro de ello?-susurro mientras, contemplaba el atractivo rostro de su amado guerrero del desierto.-Por que te amo- susurro con cariño, mientras estrechaba a Misao entre sus brazos.- y así ese hombre que dice ser prometido tuyo, te quiera alejar de mi con miles de excusas, no lo permitiré-. Lo que no sabía aoshi era que aquella amenaza sobre sus padres por parte del presumido hombre era algo que no le permitiría llevar a cavo en paz su boda, la única manera de salvar a sus padres del escarnio público era regresando al lado del hombre de semblante altivo. ¿Cómo comunicarle ello a su querido guerrero?, de seguro él no le permitiría alejarse de su lado, aun que de ello dependiera su propia vida.


	27. Chapter 27

Advertencia: este capítulo tiene contenido para adultos XD, espero sea de su agrado, si no lo es, absténganse de leerlo, pero igual gracias si dejan alguna opinión.

Aoshi le había visto acercarse hacia sus aposentos con cautela, En realidad le sorprendía verla allí, ya la podía imaginar molesta por encontrarse despojada de su habitación, pero si el pretendía hacerla su esposa, no desaprovecharía, poder tenerla en su cama, aunque fuera por la necesidad de la chica de pasar la noche en un cálido lecho.

-Es una hermosa visión- susurro Aoshi al aproximarse a ella, tan cerca que el cálido aliento acarició el cuello femenino, estremeciéndola.

-Si, en verdad, una hermosa noche- dijo Misao perdida en el firmamento iluminado por las estrellas y la menguante luna.

-Así es, pero yo no me refería exactamente a ello- dijo Aoshi, rondándola, como un depredador a su presa, y sus ojos así se lo comunicaban a ella.

-¿Si no es a la hermosa noche a lo que te refieres, dime qué podría ser?- cuestiono con picardía, bien la mirada masculina le exponía a voces, a que se trataba.

-No te hagas la ignorante, dijo anulando el espacio que había entre los dos.

Una suave caricia fue el incentivo que inició el fuego entre la joven odalisca y el fuerte y atractivo hombre.

-¿Que pretendes?- fue el murmullo que se escuchó antes que la suave voz fuera apagada por el atrevido ataque de la boca masculina a la suave textura de los labios femeninos. Aoshi pretendía explorar sin resistencia la boca de la mujer que muchas noches se había colado en sus sueños, transformándolos en escenas que hasta el más descarado y experimentado de los amantes, se hubiera abochornado al ver, y pretendía en ese mismo instante hacerlos realidad.

Misao sintió abrirse tras ella las puertas de la habitación que minutos atrás contemplara con curiosidad y duda, luego, el frio le envolvió cuando Aoshi, le empezó a despojar de sus prendas.

Un suave pujo salió de Misao cuando sintió sobre su cuerpo todo el peso del hermoso hombre que le tocaba, casi con temor. Miles de sensaciones le empezaron a impulsar en ese instante, aplastando con su cuerpo el de Misao, exploraba con avidez, desespero y emoción el pequeño cuerpo bajo él. Pudo contemplar el rostro de Misao con turbación bajo él, decidió darle un poco de espacio, podía notar que su "asalto, contra ella le tenía sorprendida…" ¿podría ser que, fuera el primer hombre en la vida de esta pequeña diosa?

Aoshi se incorporó y sentándose cerca a Misao que había saltado como un resorte, cuando se vio libre del peso del cuerpo masculino.

-Mantente lejos de mí- le grito con miedo, mientras le amenazaba con una pequeña daga que descuidadamente había dejado Aoshi por allí.

-No es mi intensión hacerte daño- le hablo con dulzura mientras trataba de alejar la temblorosa mano femenina con el arma, de su cuerpo, pero la reacción de Misao concluyó lastimando levemente a Aoshi.

-No creo realmente que solo pretendieras darme un amistoso abrazo- se burló ella, al verse semi desnuda frente a él.

-Es evidente que no- dijo antes de atraparle entre sus brazos.

De nuevo el cálido contacto entre los dos se convirtió en llamarada, enardeciendo, más el cuerpo femenino, una débil voz discutía con la razón femenina. ¿Cuándo podría tener para su disposición a un hombre como el que le embolia con desenfrenada pasión en aquel instante?, era el sueño, hecho realidad, de cualquier mujer. Un cuerpo que faltaba solo una mirada fugas para quedar atrapada en cada musculo que se dibujaba a través de la morena piel, una amplia espalda donde sus dos manos no serían suficientes para poder explorarla, un rostro que lucía duro, sin sentimientos, pero que ella había logrado contemplar en tantos matices, tanto de color, como de expresiones cuando se encontraba con ella. Ahora solo tenía una expresión, la de un animal que reclama a su presa o a su compañera.

-Tócame- le reclamo en suplica mientras tomaba su mano y le guiaba hasta su boca, para depositar una suave ,cálida y húmeda caricia sobre la palma de su mano, guiándola luego, por su cuerpo, animándola a que le explorara y descubriera.

Los ojos de Misao fueron quienes se atrevieron a acariciarlo primero, no habría contacto físico con la mirada que dedicaba la pelinegra al alto hombre, pero ello era más que suficiente para tranquilizar, pero contradictoriamente inquietar el cuerpo masculino.

Puede que su matrimonio se hubiera interrumpido por el inesperado arribo del prometido de Misao, pero eso era algo que tenía sin cuidado al guardián del lair, y no dudaría en hacer a Misao oficialmente su mujer, la ceremonia podría esperar, el en ese momento demandaba unir su cuerpo al de la mujercita que con sus insistentes ofensas y rebeldía seductora, le terminara por atrapar, como si se tratara del mas sumiso y cariñoso de los cachorros, él estaba a su entera disposición, era ella quien le torturaba con su resistencia a dejarse ser explorada y amada por él.

Sus ojos advirtieron de nuevo el avance que pretendía hacer el hombre, sobre ella, nuevamente se vio atrapada bajo el corpulento cuerpo de aquel hombre que silenciosamente con la mirada y sus movimientos le reclamaban. Se sintió como la cena de un hermoso felino, que primero juega un poco con su presa, para luego, clavar los dientes sobre la tierna carne. Pero el felino interior de Aoshi, fue de lleno a probar la piel de Misao, saboreo, la desnuda espalda, trazando un sendero sobre los huesos de esta para terminar acariciando con sus labios y lengua el resto del cuerpo femenino.

-eres tan hermosa- susurro acercándose a ella, estaba obnubilado por lo que su cuerpo experimentaba en aquel momento, con la pequeña mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le diera cuando se conocieran.

Misao acaricio el rostro de Aoshi, logrando sacarlo de su indiscreta inspección al cuerpo femenino, que había logrado contemplar por fin desnudo bajo él.

En tan solo un parpadeo, Misao se arriesgó a explorar el cuerpo de Aoshi, dibujando los músculos de sus muslos, y luego acariciar, el cuerpo masculino, cada toque era una recompensa a tanta espera por aquel encuentro donde el imán que siempre estuvo presente entre la pareja les invitaba a encontrarse pero sin ningún resultado diferente al descontrol que era capaz de despertar en él la joven mujer. Misao se inclinó sobre Aoshi, apoyando la mano, sobre su pecho, depositando suaves besos sobre el cuerpo varonil.

Ahora que le contemplaba más cerca de lo que se hubiera imaginado, casi igual, como cuando él le examino para comprarla y hacerla una más de las amantes del lair, pero la mirada con la que le inspeccionaba ahora, estaba llena, más que de curiosidad, como en aquel entonces. De deseo y pasión. Una de las manos masculinas empujo la cabeza de Misao para apresurar el encuentro entre sus bocas, Misao ya no ofreció ninguna resistencia, finalmente él le había domado, pero era consiente que solo en la cama lo lograría hacer…

Transcurridos algunos segundos de silencio, y por parte de Misao de admiración, se desboco en una alocada y desenfrenada carrera por explorar al hombre que le contemplaba suplicándole con la mirada, dejarle unirse a ella, poder, tener acceso a su cuerpo de la manera que siempre había anhelado, fundirse en su cuerpo y combertirse en un solo ser durante minutos, dejar en el cuerpo de la chica, grabado el aroma de su cuerpo, convertirla finalmente en su propiedad, marcándola con el fuego de la pasión y la unión, cuando se encontraban sumergidos en el interior del cálido contacto entre sus cuerpos…

Nota: perdón si no es lo que esperaban y y, no me salió mucho la inspiración.

Agradecimientos a :

**Blueazulacero: **espero este no esté muy corto, me esforcé en hacerlo largo, pero la inspiración se me corto. Tal vez lo continúe la próxima. Que mala soy**.**

**Kunoichi Karla:** gracias por tu poyo, espero te haya gustado este intento de lémon u u.

**Atenea:** me esforcé en mejorar un poco mis constantes fayas, espero haya mostrado un poco de mejoría con respecto a ello, gracias por tus críticas, las seguiré esperando, pero también me gustaría saber qué te gusto del escrito, gracias de nuevo, hasta pronto.

**EORIN**

**22 DE FEBRERO 2010**

**12:06PM**


End file.
